


兵摄三分钟

by Sesamesauce



Series: 104室 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 某些篇目可能涉及性相关, 薛定谔的三分钟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce
Summary: Juban in 3 minutes收录乱七八糟兵摄小段和2020.7.16以前的所有，懒人行为注意看章节总结哦
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: 104室 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834723





	1. 超超超短类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.含有性相关情节

1.（外卖骑手&门卫）

电话里：怎么回事啊这么慢？我要给你打差评！！

十：对不起对不起对不起，我车坏半道上，跑了三条街过来的，您看能不能——

电话里：你车坏了和我什么关系？我还饿了这么长时间呢？！

万（叹口气，抢过手机示意十别出声）：诶姑娘您好，我是咱楼下老万。诶对，就天天门边叼着冰棍打游戏内个。您看啊，这小伙子也实在不容易，一单赚不了几块钱的，车坏了还得修，麻烦您高抬贵手。以后啊，有什么收快递拿外卖之类的活计随便招呼我，您看行不？

电话：行吧，看在你面子上，这次就算了。（挂断）

万（接过外卖，把手机还给十，拿上自己刚买的可乐进了单元门）：行了，快修车去吧，还搁这儿干瞪眼呐？

十（有点不好意思）：谢了，晚上我请你，这边新开了个串店。

万（摆手，门洞里传来回音）：用不着，少给我添点麻烦就行了！买好啤酒带着，店里的贵！

2.

十（盯——）：不要第一勺就从中间挖下去。

万：啊？萝卜混蛋，还没轮到你来教我怎么吃蛋糕吧！

十：我只是不想看到某人自己吃不完然后把捅得乱七八糟的剩下半块塞给我。

万：啊啊？有问题吗，那你每次不都还是吃了？

十：知道你一直是被宠坏了的弟弟，我让着你。

万：💢想打架吗？你才弟弟。我可是比你多呼吸了18天空气！

十：随你怎么说。真不服的话，来街头表演啊，让观众来说谁更像哥哥。

万：演就演！你，快把这个吃了！

十：谁要吃你剩下的东西啊！（但还是用同一只叉子很快吃光了）

3.木偶剧院打工记

（宿舍客厅）

监督：我朋友在隔壁街开了一家儿童木偶剧院，暑期做活动观众比较多，需要两个人过去帮忙。打工轮值到谁了？

万里·十座：……

左京：轮到104两个人了。

十座：不，还是换一下，我会吓到小孩子……

万里：小孩子好麻烦，兵头吓哭我还要去哄，烦死了。

十座：所以我都说要换了。

万里：你哪只耳朵听到我说不换啊，萝卜混蛋？

左京：都给我闭嘴！听监督安排！

十座·万里：……

监督：好了，十座君不用担心，不会露脸的！这是要穿的吉祥物服装——

（两件桶装冰淇凌玩偶服）

万里：好丑啊，我绝对不穿。

十座：……木偶剧院，为什么是冰淇凌？

监督：哈哈，因为暑期活动是O喜赞助的。你们的任务就是，在剧场门口广场上，给小朋友发小罐冰淇凌和宣传单。

十座：……（咽口水）我们可以吃吗，冰淇凌？

万里：别摆出一副只想吃不想干活的表情啊！

监督：可以的，打工结束之后，一人一个。

十座：衣服给我，我去换。

万里：为了八块钱的甜品就出卖灵魂吗！监督酱，你欠我一个人情哦，我只能勉为其难去盯着他，不然冰淇凌都被那家伙偷吃了。

监督：好好好，真是辛苦你了。

（广场上）

十座：要演什么啊。

万里：无所谓什么吧，小孩看见玩偶服就会过来了。我才不要闷出一身汗。

十座：……这是个表演的打工，应该演出来。

万里：你自己拿着传单演去吧，我发冰淇凌。

（20 minutes later）

万里：热死了……喂，你过来推冰柜，我们去树荫底下发。

十座：我是草莓冰激凌，这是我的伙伴，朗姆冰激凌……

万里：💢混蛋，我在和你说话呢！

小朋友：哇，朗姆冰激凌好像生气了！

十座：因为天气太热，他要化掉了，他非常害怕。

小朋友：那要怎么才能救他呢？

十座：去凉快的地方，他就能重新冻起来了。我们一起去树荫下面，好不好？

小朋友：好！

万里：（脸红）……谢谢大家，我很开心！

（回宿舍路上）

万里：没想到你这么擅长对付小孩。

十座：还有一些小时候陪九门和椋玩的记忆。小孩子，挺可爱的。

万里：你喜欢小孩……？

十座：还好吧。看了木偶剧的小孩子，有可能也会喜欢上戏剧。

万里：差远了好吗笨蛋！

十座：你先回去，我要去一下便利店。

万里：不会是去买冰淇凌吧？

十座：（脸红）不用你管。

万里：真受不了。喏，监督酱的朋友说我们宣传得不错，多给了两罐。这种甜得要命的东西，我可吃不下第二罐。

十座：四罐冰激凌……木偶剧里面最后一幕，一家四口每人吃着冰激凌，走在回家的路上……

万里：谁和你一家四口啊，秃头混蛋！不吃算了！

十座：（嚼嚼）应该是一个男孩一个女孩……

万里：💢听人说话啊，你这萝卜没长耳朵吗！

4.

十：好丑

万：哈？你再说一次？

十：就是丑，还不如什么都不穿

万：💢大白天发什么情

十：你这么喜欢这领带，不如上床的时候也别摘啊

万：（脑补了一下领带尖尖和自己下身快蹭上又够不到，手被兵头抓在背后，整个人被顶得一耸一耸的感觉）你他妈变态，如果敢这么搞我就全程diss你那破凉鞋

十：（脑补了一下把那条丑的要死的领带塞到摄津嘴里，他就只会像坏掉的娃娃一样呜呜呜，完事之后再把沾了口水精液的领带给那家伙系回去的画面）哈？找死。

两人（停顿三秒后异口同声）：做吗

（敲门）幸：喂不良，今天清理宿舍，快把你们那些俗气的破布拿出来丢了！身上的和柜子里的都算！

两人（已经脱了一半抱在一起胡啃）：操


	2. 总是梦到烦人的室友怎么办？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论坛体，含有轻微性相关情节

校园论坛·树洞专区

洞主

最近几周总是梦到一个很烦人的室友，白天精神很不好，不知道该怎么办……树洞的大家有什么好方法可以减少这种梦吗？

1楼 Alice

建议退学，从根本上解决问题

2楼 Brett

建议退学，从根本上解决问题

3楼 Carol

为啥梦到ta会精神不好啊（强行拽回正题

4楼 洞主 回复 Carol

在梦里一直吵架打架，非常累…每天都感觉睡不醒…

5楼 Dave

洞主贵性？男表白女撕逼

6楼 Eve

？D君思想有问题

7楼 Francis

同意楼上

8楼 Carol 回复 洞主

这洞怎么这么容易歪……就，和室友聊聊解决一下矛盾试试？心结解开了就不会梦到了吧

9楼 Grace

真的很讨厌的室友我一句话都不想跟他说。

10楼 Carol 回复 洞主

洞主不是这种情况吧……还会吵架打架的，像是生活习惯合不来

11楼 Grace 回复 Carol

合不来也不至于不能说话啊

12楼 洞主 回复 Grace

主要是我现在没法跟他好好说话...因为最近梦到他之后总会yj...

13楼 Hans

总会鹰角

14楼 Isabelle

总会约架

15楼 Jasmine

总会演讲

16楼 Kate

谢谢三位，原来yj是这个意思，学到了

17楼 Louis

大家小心🎣，老渔翁了

18楼 Margret

感觉不像，想钓鱼干嘛扭扭捏捏说吵架说做梦之类的？直接说想着室友yj，保准全校小给给都来了

19楼 Nathan

有一说一，洞主发了这条回复之后关注数飞涨

20楼 Eve

不是，我不明白，梦见和人打架怎么能算春梦呢？？？

21楼 Dave 回复 Eve

E君这就直了吧，换位思考一下，和美女打架，算不算春梦

22楼 Eve 回复 Dave

我寻思洞主也没说他室友好看啊

23楼 Dave 回复 Eve

能梦着梦着梦出来还能难看吗

24楼 Olivia 回复 Dave

D君有故事啊

25楼 Paul

来正经答个解决办法：春梦转暗恋，自动变手动，可防可控可查。

26楼 Eve 回复 Paul

？这算什么解决问题的办法？

27楼 Quentin

没毛病，自己解决的办法

28楼 Richard

不过P君说的有道理，你都对他那个了，还能没啥事就翻篇吗？

29楼 Steven

很难不同意

30楼 Tina

我是谁 吃瓜群看到了来蹭蹭

31楼 洞主 回复 Tina

怎么还吃瓜群扩散了orz

32楼 洞主 回复 Richard

……我在慢慢接受这个可能性。

33楼 洞主

但是我不知道他接不接受……刚又因为空调温度吵了架，他出去了。

34楼 Uma

btsz你有本事发树洞没本事跟我当面讲啊？！以为我看不出来吗？以为我不知道你早晨洗内裤吗？

35楼 Nathan

！惊现正主（疑似）

36楼 Dave

后排出售花生瓜子小板凳

37楼 Vivian

md取关了 把狗骗进来杀

38楼 Winston

只有我觉得关注室友洗内裤很emmmm吗

39楼 Xander 回复 Winston

你不是一个人

40楼 Yves

有1吗 有人和我一起创造这样的洗内裤爱情故事吗

41楼 Eve 回复 Yves

？别骚了 小心被抓去做炸鸡

42楼 Zack

硬了 拳头硬了

43楼 Carol

半个小时过去了，洞主怎么还不出现

44楼 Nathan

那个疑似正主也消失了

45楼 Paul

散了吧，估计俩人正在床上解决yj问题

46楼 Angry Alice

此洞引起不适，举报了

47楼 Angry Brett

我会梦y，有人愿意和我天天吵架吗

48楼 Eve 回复 Angry Brett

呕

49楼 Angry Carol

我走错版了吗 好多鸡

50楼 Dave

你们觉得洞主是1还是室友是1

51楼 Angry Dave

楼上这问题太没礼貌了吧，洞主是1，蠢萌1

52楼 Angry Eve

这么讨论别人不太好吧，洞主是1，内向1

53楼 Dave

？没人吃互攻吗

54楼 Paul 回复 Dave

室友发言太雪姨了，难救

55楼 Eve

贵版也应该搞一个性相关内容折叠或者带标签的功能，麦艾斯

56楼 Dave 回复 Eve

呐呐呐呐呐呐你的眼睛怎么啦呐呐呐呐呐呐就要搞cp就要搞cp

57楼 Carol

别呐了别呐了别呐了别呐了

58楼 洞主

感谢字母君们，问题已经解决了，麻烦大家取关吧，树洞不是法外之地……

59楼 Nathan 回复 洞主

！那个男人，回来了！

60楼 Paul 回复 洞主

我校园网流量足得很，讲讲

61楼 Dave 回复 洞主

翻译：我吃上肉了现在甜甜蜜蜜，各位单身狗请爪巴

62楼 Paul 回复 Dave

建议隔壁录取

63楼 Nathan

好感动，春梦变现的故事，今天我也要加油梦到saber老婆

64楼 Eve 回复 Nathan

四斋蒸鹅心

65楼 Carol

祝福洞主和室友！以后不要再打架啦！

66楼 Uma 回复 Carol

难说，看那傻冒表现


	3. 兵摄的新年

十座从昏昏沉沉的甜梦里震醒，手机屏幕上的来电提示刺得他眯了眯眼：摄津 万里

挤在初诣人堆里的万里盯着通话秒数一个字一个字地跳上去。听筒对面传来窸窸窣窣的摩擦声、光脚踩在木地板上的闷响和勉力抬着推拉门打开的轻微吱呀——再然后才是那把睡哑了的男中音。

“干嘛？”

“你是老头吗，新年就应该通宵啊！！你们兄弟几个没玩大富翁？”

“你他妈小点声，现在凌晨三点，听筒漏出来的音能把我全家吵醒。”

十座用气声吼着对面，手忙脚乱地在阳台的储物筐里翻着耳机。这东西，也只有被迫蹲在阳台上打深夜电话的时候才能用上了。

“送你的耳机不会用啊傻逼！又跑阳台上蹲着去了吧？”

万里把手机换到左手，在脖领里好好焐了焐冻僵的右爪子。兵头，缺心眼、没脑子、神经病，明明从来没有个非要拉全家去新年参拜的夜叉姐姐，非要把自己关在外头挨冻。

“用了也挡不住你那嚷嚷。我弟还长身体，睡眠不能差了。”

有时候十座就很纳闷，一句话有千万种说法，万里怎么就专挑了最能搓火那样。明明下了功夫送了心意，非要把东西砸人脸上，转头还咄咄逼人地质问为什么不用。

虽然吧，他自己也总是这样。

十座用后背抵住墙面，勉强支棱起眼皮，从干瘪的冷空气里嗅闻着什么消磨时间的话头。“晚饭，吃的什么？”

“餐厅订的年菜，难吃。甜品倒是合你那怪口味。”万里怕把天聊死了似的，又补上一句，“你呢？”

阳台上的十座开始掰手指头：“年糕小豆汤、糖拌西红柿、糖烧茄子、糖烧肉、糖烧鱼块、糖浇荞麦面……不算零食的话，我就吃了这几样。”

行，这也和聊死了没什么区别。

“我们快到山上鸟居了。特么的冻死我，还好今年来得早。我姐夫能不能加加油卡好时间来个二胎，让那老妖婆明年给大家放个假啊！！”

十座没搭话，听着对面鸡飞狗跳，眼睛慢慢眯缝起来，看到的图景一时一变：一会儿是摄津挤在参拜的长龙里，被姐姐拧了冻红的耳尖；一会儿是大家在宿舍提前庆祝，摄津在桌子下面偷偷捏他的手，塞过来一张和果子店的礼金卡；一会儿是他和摄津一起去神社参拜，抽完了新年运势，那家伙指着他的凶签哈哈大笑。再一会儿……

“喂，喂！傻子，醒醒，别又在阳台上睡着了！！”

……是在困得要命的时候被邻居家的狗叫吵醒。不对，好像是人，还是宿舍里专职烦人的室友。他眼都懒得睁，哼唧两下，只招来对面更大声的狂吠：“你是猪啊哼什么哼！快给我爬起来滚回屋里睡！！感冒了年假结束还不是传染我！！！快点！”

听着对面乒里乓啷一阵乱响，像是已经躺回去，万里觉得自己的瞎吼完全管用，丝毫不想本来睡着的兵头是怎么跑到阳台上的。“我马上去参拜，不许挂我电话，回来跟你算账。”

没什么回音，也不知道那家伙是听见了还是直接睡死过去了。万里随着旁边的人一起净手、摇铃、行礼，蓝牙耳机里传来的微弱呼吸声几不可闻，或者说，纯粹是心理作用。反而是往山下走的时候，那边起伏的呼噜声像春雷一样在他耳朵里炸开。

亏他还想着，也算和那个懒虫一块参拜过了。

众所周知，晚起的鸟儿没屁吃。那么，有的话他说了而某人没听见就不能怪谁，比如“新年快乐”，比如“今年也演点不错的对手戏吧”，比如“陪我深夜电话，谢了”。

05:02 通话结束 呼出时长 1小时58分钟

05:03 收到一条新消息 来自：兵头 内容：新年快乐，当然，不客气


	4. 有端幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有较多性相关情节

“嗯……这问题好。十座，你青春期的性幻想对象是谁？”

兵头十座盯着骰子上那一个红点，无比希望自己还上高中三年级，还能十分单纯地答一句“什么是性幻想对象”。可惜，他大学都快毕业，和公开男朋友一起参加这个聚会，而桌子旁边那群人就差没喊出来：快讲讲吧，你十七岁的时候都怎么想着摄津万里撸的？

十座想，天呐，十七岁的时候，他肯定连这问题什么意思都要先谷歌确认一下。不是说他不做那事，只是他想不到，还能有这么个气质冷淡的词来概括。一切无非就是，在闷热的夏夜晚上，你翻来覆去睡不着，把手伸进捂了层汗的内裤里，越来越轻车熟路地取悦着那条肉的时候，脑海里挥之不去的人脸。要非管这个叫“性幻想对象”，随你开心。

自慰素材罢了。有时间的时候，他从打架的由头想起，想万里怎么吃了他的限量布丁，想他怎么把对方压倒在硬邦邦的木地板上。那人的肩胛骨像搁浅的小船一样耸着，却偏偏还要勾起脖子，用沾着焦糖的嘴唇去衔他的，用发热的下身去蹭他的。

若是要速战速决，就干脆从下一步开始。十座想象他们俩面对面躺着，无所谓地上还是床上，摄津的背大约是靠住墙的，他们在漆黑的屋子里闭上眼睛接吻，胯下的东西抵到对方的小腹。那人可能会咬他的嘴，但手上却有一下没一下的，比胡噜小猫还不如，真是烦人，让他忍不住去捏那两瓣没什么肉的屁股。摄津的呼吸喷在他下巴上，胸口上，腹肌上，一直到鼠蹊部，含住。等他快到的时候，又撩起刘海来抬头冲着他笑，像极了平时惯会捣蛋、做了那么一件好事就要讨赏的小狗。

讨厌。讨厌极了。躺在被单下面大喘气的时候，十座恨自己，恨夏天太热，恨作业太少，也恨三十厘米之外那个睡熟了的人。他极力搜刮别的素材，努力训练自己在大脑空白的一瞬间去想任何别的人，任何眼熟的明星，甚至什么从隔壁看来的虚拟角色都行。结果只是，同样躺在被单下面痛骂自己和荷尔蒙和世界上的一切，同样自欺欺人地擦着下身说，看他看得太多罢了，换成谁都行，我不喜欢他。

“嘿，别回味了，所以你一般想的是谁哇？”

十座盯着玻璃桌面的反光，里面的一个摄津万里似笑非笑。他一仰头，把眼前的酒喝了个干净。

“别这样啊，至少说一点！肌肉型还是美型？明星还是认识的人？年上还是年下？”

又一杯。

朋友们嚷嚷几句真没劲，不再闹他，开下一轮掷骰子去了。

这帮人真是，想什么呢。他俩之间不可能说这种话。不可能说出来，你好美，这样的你我想象过无数次，我好幸福。无所谓吧，没准春梦里的人早就听见，不然，他怎么对着熄了屏的手机笑得那么贼呢。


	5. 一段路边采访记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道自己在搞什么

我男朋友是什么样的人？拜托啊小妹妹，你好好看看他，再好好看看我，像一对吗？

（镜头拉到不远处冰激凌车前的紫发男人，然后拉回眼前的采访对象，上下摇了摇）

……跟他说了八百遍过马路不用拉手了。他就是个傻【beep】，那种一根筋的驴能想象吧。他有点那什么，怪像强迫症的但又不完全是。每天从早到晚就会在那唠叨，摄津，把被子叠起来，摄津，吃完饭把碗泡水池里，摄津，脏衣服不要乱扔，摄津，湿着头发不要躺枕头。摄津这摄津那，知道的是我找了个男朋友，不知道的以为我找了个妈。我也见过他照顾他弟弟，这些事他弟弟怎么胡来他都不会冒一句重话，就对我，嘿，处处看不顺眼。要不是打不过，我早就让他知道知道谁才是老大。

（采访对象扭头，摄像机追着他的视线，聚焦到一脸单纯样挑选着冰激凌口味的男人。）

我什么活都不干才会挨唠叨？怎么会，我也做不少家务活好吗，比如……这不重要，反正你采访记录就写我是做的就行了！对了，我会擦地，我每个月心血来潮的时候就擦一次地，擦完之后躺地上，心情特好打游戏特顺手。唉，就这点他也要管，我不肯起来就拽着我的脚把我拖到床上，还在一边盯着我。打游戏旁边蹲一大狗似的人，话也不说一句，就盯着你，这谁受得了啊？我一般就踹他让他滚远点，然后我一脚他一拳的就打起来了，再然后就……嗯，你懂的，在床上嘛，自然而然地就成人向了。唉，我也觉得邪门，每回都是这个剧本，搞得跟我非想白日那啥一样。哈哈，别聊这个了，还有啥要问的吗？

（镜头转向冰激凌车，买冰淇凌的男人发现摄像机之后立刻扭头，装作在看老板挖冰淇凌球）

男朋友的优点是什么？不是我说啊，你们杂志这么做稿件真的不行，不如问问“恋爱时最想分手的瞬间”，保证阅读量分分钟十万+。非要问这个的话，我想想……He is strong, he is sweet, he is cute, he is sexually attractive, he is mine. 嘘，那傻子外语不好，这段笔头记记就得了视频素材不要用哈。（对镜头外）啊？又买两份？我不是说了我不吃？你自己拿着不要塞给我！你这样我都没法跟人家妹妹说拜拜，笨蛋！采访问什么，采访问的是傻瓜男朋友的应对方法，我可是经验丰富。你不傻吗？你等着我回去给你列个单子……

访谈员记录：感情真好啊


	6. 撒谎大赛

满开剧团第一届撒谎大赛？什么啊，你俩好无聊……我去抓狼蛛了，勿扰。”

“喂喂至先生，人少了没法玩，何况我要让大家都看看我是怎么赢过兵头的。你参加的话，我让你来我岛上卖大头菜，四百五十块一棵哦。”

“成交。”

\-----

“小十，我我我我真的很不会说谎！上次公演前去斑鸠家的时候一下子就被识破了，还是算了吧……”

“椋，就当成是对演技的锻炼，随便参加一下也好。摄津那家伙，不让他办起来他会没完没了地烦我啊……”

“那、那好吧……还以为你们的关系变好一些了呢……”

\-----

“幸，最近都不用做戏服，来参加我们的满开剧团撒谎大赛呗！”

“算了吧新型不良，谁都看得出来你又要找兵头麻烦。”

“随便一提，我可是特意选了你而不是天马那家伙。”

“哈？看在肯定有很多槽点的份上，我就勉为其难参加一下吧。”

\-----

"紬先生，今晚有……撒谎大赛，要参加吗？"

“啊哈哈，又是万里君搞的吧，难为你了。还好今晚不需要备课。”

“其实也还好……唉，谢了，结束之后一起去便利店吧。”

\-----

“欸欸欸？撒谎大赛什么的，我可不行！”

“监督酱，拜托了！你是我们最贴心、最温柔、最善良的监督，你不来的话，就只能去把左京先生拉来凑数然后被残忍说教了！”

“……别听那家伙的，借他十个胆子他也不敢去喊左京先生。不用太为难，监督，稍微帮我们主持一下比赛就可以。”

“诶诶你俩冷静别互相动手！我参加，我参加！”

\-----

“咳咳，春夏秋冬组的参赛选手们，不知道存不存在的观众朋友们，大家好，这里是满开剧团第一届撒谎大赛的现场，我是你们的主持人兼评委立花泉。下面马上开始第一轮的比试，请每位选手独立发挥。首先是春组的至先生！”

“第一个就是我啊……大家好我是存款丰厚敬业爱岗茅崎至，游戏氪金什么的完全不懂有什么意义呢。”

“很标准的套路呢，看来这位选手也是被硬拉来的。下一位，有请琉璃川幸！”

“我的语言和我的外表一样温柔可爱哦，虽然自己说很害羞啦但很多人说我是全剧团最会安慰人的呢♥”

“哇…联想一下真实的安慰场景，温柔到冷汗直流呢。接下来是我们的向坂椋！”

“我平时说话很少，想得越多话越少，就酱。”

“诶，一瞬间真的信了！比起展览会那个进步真的很大！下面是，冬组组长月冈紬！”

”打家嚎，窝是来自萨夫拉的月·冈紬，目前在日本语靴习ing~戏望窝可以一日千厘呢！“

”这这这……绝对是得到了希特隆真传啊！然后就到了我们对冠军野心勃勃的种子选手，摄津万里！“

“我、我是一个有点笨拙的人，经常会被骂什么都做不好，这次参加比赛也是……呜哇，我肯定做不到！”

“叹为观止……用了好大的力气，看来对胜利势在必得！下一位是，冠军宝座的强力竞争对手，兵头十座！”

“晚上好pico~我是大家的小十哦，我超超超超——级喜欢派对哟pico，记得关注我的insta然后留个赞哦！”

“……怎么回事你个萝卜，不是说独立发挥吗，学一成算什么？”

“啊？有问题吗？要这样说，你还学了椋吧！”

“啊啊？想打架吗？”

“啊啊？有种来打啊？”

“喂喂喂喂！会场内冲突禁止！幸亏我来当主持人了啊，不然真打起来又要被左京先生拷上了……”

“呃呵呵，不如下一轮直接从他俩开始吧，毕竟别人怎么演他们都看不到呢……”

“支持，正好我去赚钱还房贷。”

\-----

“好的欢迎回来，第一轮大家的发挥总体来说还算中规中矩呢，紧张刺激的第二轮是1v1对抗赛的形式！这次先从我们的头号种子和二号种子开始，十座和万里。”

“喂监督酱，搞错了吧我才是头号！”

“真烦……咳咳，摄津是我见过最好的室友，他每天都准时起床晨练，床铺收拾得特别整齐，在房间里的时候也总是保持安静。”

“啊？你这萝卜脑子坏掉——可恶，已经开始了啊。听好了，兵头是我见过品味最好的人，他的贴身黑T恤配上精致沙滩凉鞋简直可以直接去巴黎时装周走T台。”

“这么说，我最喜欢摄津那条红底白点的领带。”

“那我就最喜欢兵头那对三白眼。”

“我最喜欢和摄津一起演戏。”

“我最喜欢和兵头一起合宿。”

“我最喜欢摄津在我看剧本的时候戴上耳机打游戏。”

“我最喜欢兵头晚上特意贴通气鼻贴、戴防磨牙牙套。”

“我不后悔与你度过的每分每秒。”

“我觉得你是我真心爱过的第一个男人。”

“小幸，是我的错觉吗还是现在的气氛真的非常少女漫画？呜啊啊啊啊！”

“嘘——等着看他俩会不会亲上不就好了。”

“每分每秒，从不后悔。”

“你真的是第一个。”

“啊哈哈，我们是不是该偷偷溜走了。”

“主持人觉得非常可以。”

“真的假的啊？我服了，先清下体力，有精彩镜头喊我。”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真的亲上了啊！小幸！少女漫画是不会骗人的！”

\-----

满开剧团第一届说谎大赛，随着头号种子和二号种子出局、剩余选手弃权而告终。


	7. Canon in D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了十座花嫁花前卡面之后的魔改，谢谢万里姐姐我没救了

\---

在一场陌生人的婚礼上，在不能更俗套的D大调卡农里，20岁的兵头十座觉得自己破天荒头一回，恋爱了。

还好，对象不是新郎也不是新娘，而是他取景框里这个拧着眉毛拉卡农的小提琴手。看打扮倒像是玩什么先锋音乐的，十座盯着那人闪闪发光的三颗耳钉和纯正茄子紫的西装外套想，正好旁边的中提琴拉劈了一个音，框里那双不耐烦的蓝眼睛也随之古典现代通用地翻了个白。

从来没见过有人翻白眼这么好看的。他简直要忘掉自己是婚庆公司派来的兼职摄影师，满心想着那中提琴怎么不再多错几个音。不，看看他正常演奏的样子也不赖，骨节分明的左手在揉弦，柔顺的浅棕色头发半搭在琴身上，身体摇摆的幅度像是在享受音乐，只有撇起的嘴角在说，救救我我想回家。

得想办法跟他搭话才行。十座一边收拾那些贵得要命的器材一边催动当机的大脑低速运转，手上端着的镜头差点被谁撞飞。他刚想口吐芬芳，抬头却看见了刚才取景框里的脸。高清版，脑门中间的刘海有几根都能数清楚那种。

“喂，刚才一直拍我干什么？”

十座本能地后退了一大步，毕竟在脑内幻想自己和刚见到的心动对象结婚抱娃是一回事，心动对象真的来搭话是完全的另一回事。他想解释几句，却发现自己张大的嘴无法发出任何可辨识的声音。

“你这人，缠着我新招的摄影师干什么呢？”是十座的老板摄津女士，好像跟这人挺熟悉。

“你招的是婚礼摄影师还是音乐会摄影师啊？整场就对着我们四重奏这边没动过。”他突然跨过地上七零八落的三脚架，一把搂住了十座的肩膀。“你喜欢音乐吗？不如来帮我拍mv。我真是当够了婚礼伴奏，再不录点别的就快自杀了。”

好在老板够强力，及时把这人从手足无措的十座身上拽了下来。“离我的员工远点！反正你们以后也会经常见面，我来正式介绍一下。这家伙叫摄津万里，无业游民，很穷很闲所以什么演奏的活都会接，可别被他的空头支票骗了。这位是兵头十座，在我这里兼职摄影的大学生，可是我们任劳任怨搬器材的大宝贝，你……”

后面老板还说了什么，十座已经没在听了。摄津万里？他也姓摄津？虽然知道老板已经结婚了，但真的、真的没想到是和这种年下系艺术家……

“别愣着快收拾啊，不然回公司的车不载你了，正好我的琴没地方搁。”

还是个自我中心怪。真不知道老板是怎么看上他的。还有两小时前的自己。

\---

万里斜靠在沙发上，第不知道多少次刷新自己的邮箱和短信。那个小摄影师真是的，明明说好了今天汇总一些现场演奏的资料发过来，他们要剪个简历视频，结果现在怎么都找不着人。没准是又把存储卡混到一起了，他想起那次，紫毛的小孩对着插不进卡槽的SD卡急出了一脑门汗，还是站在旁边的他提醒好像拿错机器了。对方一下子抱着东西躲得远远，咕哝出几个含混的谢字。

说实话，万里实在不懂自己哪里惹到了这个叫兵头的小孩。对别人都是完完整整的敬称配上打招呼和道别，对他连最例行公事的敷衍都没一句，只有发消息谈工作的时候才会回。唉，工作，倒也希望他能像其他摄影师一样多拍拍新郎新娘，少拍点他们这种划水混饭的伴奏乐队。但万里没法否认的是，演奏者永远不会讨厌热心的听众。在镜头和背后那双金黄眼睛的注视下，拉到想吐的烂熟曲子也没办法敷衍。

邮箱的提示音响了。万里刚想感谢对方帮他剪辑到了一起，却先发现这视频好像哪里不对。他很确定自己说的是要 **四重奏** 的视频以便制作 **四重奏** 的简历，但裁剪过的画面上，只有他一个人。后面甚至有一些片段里根本没在演奏，比如他活动脖子肩膀的镜头，无聊地玩手机的镜头，朝着着聒噪的人群翻白眼的镜头，在自己右手小臂上练习指法的镜头……

摄津万里.exe已停止响应。那家伙不是从第一天见面开始就不喜欢他吗？发过去的几条问询石沉大海，他想来想去，给招来奇怪小孩的姐姐打了个电话。

“不错啊，兵头剪出来送你的？”

“也不能说是送吧……不是我根本没要他剪，这什么意思啊？”

“表白的意思？我猜的，他老是盯着你看，素材也拍了好多。”

“你这女人就是单纯CP脑吧！我只觉得他每次都在躲着我。”

“唉，你啥时候变这么笨了，约出来聊聊不行吗？”

\---

在下午两点醒来然后发现自己的邮箱和手机被轰炸了，对于十座这样的实习小社畜来说并不算太要命。真正致死的是，这些轰炸来自于他错发了自己熬夜剪出来的暗恋对象cut。发给了暗恋对象本人，然后睡过了对方两封邮件、十几条消息和五个电话。

坐在约定的咖啡厅里的时候，十座满脑子想的都是怎么解释顺便辞职比较体面。本来，他并不是很确定万里和老板是不是一对，但四周的观察让他彻底心如死灰：

第一周，两个人很随便地勾肩搭背，并且老板没有抡脚架打人。他好瘦，肩胛骨硌手地好看。第二周，他们用同一个杯子喝了饮料，记得老板挺在意这些的。做乐手好辛苦，他拉一两首曲子就开始揪领结了。下次叫场务把空调开低点。第三周，他们每次都是一起来的，大概是开老板的车。不知道他会不会骑摩托，他肯定很适合骑，想象一下头发都被吹到后面的样子……还是很好看。第四周，两个人穿了好几次配对的T恤，涂鸦都很奇怪，完全不像老板平时的审美。他穿好合适。总结——完全夫妻档，他毫无机会。

十座吸了一大口草莓冰沙，在来势汹汹的偏头痛中开口。“那个……非常抱歉，是我的疏忽。带来这么多麻烦，我会辞职的。”

“等会等会，怎么就到辞职的地步了？我就是比较惊讶，想问问清楚。”对面的家伙眨巴着蓝眼睛搅拌咖啡，十座真的很怕和那双眼睛对到一起。尤其是在没有摄像机镜头保护的场合。

他感觉自己半个月的躲闪功夫都白费了。“我还跟着出场子无论对老板还是对你来说都很困扰吧……我能看出来你们感情很好，也没打算搞什么动作。这个视频，就是留个纪念而已。”

“不是不是，谁跟谁感情很好了？？？我怎么记得我是单身啊？顺便这是喜欢我才剪了视频的意思吧，挺可爱。”

“……你和老板，你们不是情侣吗？”还有那句“可爱”，十座觉得自己整个人都要扭曲分裂了，一个他在疯狂冒粉红泡泡，一个在田野里奔跑着大喊“我喜欢的人是单身”，一个顶了满头问号捧着自己摔成粉末的世界观。

“什么？？？？我和她那么像一对吗？？？她是我姐！而且我们感情根本就不好！！！”

原来如此。竟然如此。“你们的姓一样，我以为……”

“你以为个头啊！我姐结婚之后没改姓，而且我根本没戴过类似婚戒的东西吧！”

“所以你……”

“哈？所以什么？”

“当我没说吧……”

“急死人啊你个木头！快约我出去啊！”

“哦哦，那…你想去公园练琴吗，或者…顺便拍点照片？”

“……算了，总比再去拉卡农和婚礼进行曲强。”

“我还挺喜欢卡农的。”

“唉，只能怪我拉得太好了。”


	8. 乡村爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我功力不够土味不足；有一两句话别的cb

\--

蓝莹莹的天压在黑黢黢的山包包后边，被各家烟囱飘出来的炊烟一抹，渐渐混成同一种锅底灰色。兵十坐在村口的梨树底下，嚼着青黄的果子等人。汗衫从长袖换成短袖，卖菜的三蹦子从三天来一趟变成两天来一趟，竹筐里的花色也多起来。到他们霞丘村的时候，偶尔还能剩下点歪瓜裂枣的希奇水果，但要买着，可得排队排上头几名。像兵十这样成天顶着太阳侍弄庄稼的人，是没那闲工夫的，何况他家的钱还要先紧着口粮、肉和菜使。

乌漆麻黑的土路上响起马达声。兵十扭开手电，正好照见车斗里颠得屁股要开花的人影。那人要跟他招手，又想起来什么似的，抱紧了怀里的东西。

他捡了个孩子？兵十正觉得奇怪，卖货老伯已经把车刹住，车上那个疯猴子一下蹿到他旁边，把怀里鼓鼓囊囊的大包塞给他。

“哪捡的野娃，别往我这丢。”

“你瞅瞅是啥再说。”

兵十打开纸包，里面是一堆圆咕隆咚的棕色东西。“少哄我，瞅着像你捡的驴粪蛋。”

“谁希得哄你！这叫山竹，大老远从南边拉过来的，给你见识见识。”佘万里掏出一个捏开，分了几片蒜瓣似的肉给兵十。兵十就着他的手吞下去，甜津津绵丝丝的，好吃。

“你搁哪买的？”

“切，现在知道是好东西了？告诉你，天荣镇上都买不着，我跟一个经常上县城的人换的。”

“拿你姐给你的钱？”

“嗯，还帮他卖了半天货。”

兵十把纸包还给万里。“还是你自个留着吧。”

万里不接，自顾自朝家那边迈步。“忒自作多情，我是拿给小九跟小良尝尝。”

兵十叹了口气，叠好纸包，快步追上万里。那人胳膊一晃一晃，哼着什么没听过的调调，面色喜庆得很。说句实在话，兵十跟佘万里也算从小打到大的兄弟，但有很多事，他想破脑袋也想不明白。比如万里明明脑瓜聪明，家里也宽裕，却跟他一块念完初中就不念了。再比如万里明明体格不错，当个正经帮工能赚不老少，非喜欢东跑西跑当二道贩子。再混下去，就快成隔壁椿栋村那闲汉毛奇志了。那人可是出了名的爱玩儿，从赌钱赌东西的麻将扑克到小孩的羊拐弹珠都要搜罗，还专门弄了个小卖部，里面净是些零食和小玩意。你说这人，连生产动员能手牟千景牟主任看了都要摇头叹气，直呼“真乃奇志也”“随他去吧”。

路边人家的铁门里传来几声狗叫。月亮照在万里脸上，映得他像从日历画报上剪下来的一样。兵十别开脸看路：“这趟玩高兴咧？”

“咋能说是玩呢！这叫学习，懂不懂。”

“不就卖点东西，有啥可学的。”

“还瞧不起人，就说几个村的小集你赶过没，有人从天蒙蒙亮卖到日头上了山顶就能收摊回家，有人卖到晌午过了背篓还是半满的。这叫不用学？”

“我家粮食啥的从来都卖收购站，有这麻烦不如多种点黄瓜豆角吃。”

“我看你就是个黄瓜豆角脑袋。”万里扭开自己家的门闩，朝他挥挥手。“行了累死我了，有空再给你解释。明儿下完地来喊我一声，也叫上小九他俩，咱上河沿玩去。”

“……行。”

还真是挺长时间没一块疯了，兵十躺在炕上想。爹妈身体不好，自己十五岁成了主劳力就一直山上山下两头忙活，秋收时候连吃饭都着急忙慌，哪有心思想别的。直到去年小九被推荐上了县里的田径队，每月发五块钱补贴，今年他又买上了脱粒机和二手三蹦子，才算稍微松快些。万里可不一样，他是小儿子，家里一切有爸妈和姐姐姐夫操心，喂鸡打狗的活都用不着他一点。初中毕了业，他真正成了闲汉一个，偶尔上兵十家地里号称帮忙实际逗闷子，更多时候是在附近村子和镇上瞎逛。

小时候可不是这样的，兵十叹了一口气。他家孩子多，有他、兵九还有姑姑家的向坂良三个，又引来了和弟弟们玩得好的黄天马和刘川幸，简直成了村里最大的孩子帮。佘万里想跟他们玩，又看兵十当老大不顺眼，老要找茬打架，结果总是挨揍的那个。俩人上了一年级还是不对付，走五里山路去几个村一起的小学，路上能打起来两三回，天天都要迟到。越岗酬老师管不住他俩，只能喊来他们村的生产队长高远丞，这才把俩猴崽子治蔫了。

现在，他俩还留在村里，小九和小良在县里念书，川幸好像去了镇上的裁缝铺学徒，天马，天马上哪了来着……

白天弯腰薅草的累劲儿泛上来，和着窗外的蛐蛐声，兵十打起了鼾。

\--

从记事起，兵十就在田里玩闹了。再大点，开始跟着大人学这学那，秋日里摘核桃掰棒子也能搭上把手。他也懂，爹妈看顾那么些地和树不容易，自己是老大，啥都得多学着点。佘家虽然用不上万里劳动，但瞅别家小孩都在田里山上，万里自己连帮忙带玩的，也会了个八九不离十。

更多时候，他喜欢蹲在石埂上，看兵十忙活。他们两家房子盖得近，山上和谷里的田也挨着。七岁的兵十人小身轻，拿杆子打不着的核桃，都靠他爬上细杈去摘。万里心眼泛坏，过去狠狠踹树，晃得兵十天旋地转。不过，他也有招打回去——等树底下那人踹累了歇气的时候，抄起篓里的青皮核桃，照脑袋上一顿砸。第二天，这事让越老师知道了，罚每人念了十遍小学生守则。

等放了寒假，地里活也少了，兵十除了喂喂鸡拾拾柴火，也经常跟弟弟们上河沿打冰出溜。万里又冒鬼主意，故意拉着最好骗的黄天马，给他说冬天的大铁门是甜味儿的。天马啥都敢信，赶紧报告给兵十这一帮；兵十也是馋冰糖葫芦馋晕了头了，急慌慌跑回家，伸着舌头就往大铁门上贴。味没尝出来不说，舌头收不回来了。小九一看哥哥粘大门上了，眼泪急的直掉，忙跑里屋叫爹妈去。兵十又生气又害臊，小脸涨得通红，却瞅见万里正搁道边上捧着肚皮乐呢。从门上下来，他第一件事就是掰了两条冰凌子，逮着那诓人的坏蛋，一把全塞进他棉袄里，听他冻的哭爹喊娘。

俩人真正不再打架，是在过了年的春耕时节。兵十去村那头的亲戚家借骡子拉犁，本来骑着好好的，旁边冷不丁窜过去一只发了狂的畜生，惹得他这只也开始抬蹄飞奔。兵十拉不住缰绳，被驮着跑了老远，眼看都要出了村口。就在他手脚冰凉腿肚子发软的时候，一抬头瞧见眼前的电线杆子，急忙丢出缰绳往上套，又趁着那骡子被扽得一停，结结实实多绕了几圈。

等骡子安分了，兵十手脚并用地翻下来，在地上坐了好一会，才感觉身上又有了力气。不远处的梨树叶被风吹着，沙沙地响起来。树下的佘万里举着手里的米花糖，惊得忘了啃。

兵十把骡子解开，也不敢骑了，慢悠悠地牵着朝自家地里走。忽然，听得背后传来一声喊：“等等！”

他回头，瞧见万里连跑带颠冲到他跟前，大喘着气说：“你刚才，咋弄的嘞？”

兵十不想理他，看他抬胳膊要拽，忙把自己全是冷汗的手藏进袄袖里。他以为万里又要找茬打架，斜眼瞅过去。

没想到，万里塞给他一块硬邦邦的啥。“糖你吃，吃完了可得好好告我说。”

兵十舍不得吃，揣进兜里，在裤子上抹了抹糖渣和手汗。万里一瞧他手空了，忙不迭过来拉上，还使劲攥了两把，以示他俩有多铁。

就这样，七岁半的兵十右手拉着骡子，左手拉着三天前还见了面就要打架的小孩，嘴里讲着美化了八百倍的故事，沿着窄窄的土路越走越远。

\--

俩人上四年级的时候，万里家买了台收音机，每晚都放。兵十爱听里头讲的评书，每天早早写好作业干好活，搬个小板凳上隔壁听书。有时候去得巧了，也在佘家吃顿晚饭。

有一回晚上，小九发了高烧，爹妈带他上镇卫生所打针去，留兵十一个人看家。评书是听不成了，万里就拿上自己新得的小人书，上兵十家找他。这小人书，原本是向坂良带起来的流行，是他上隔壁村串亲戚时在毛奇志店里得的，后来这帮孩子们才都开始搜罗。万里就是，买着了新进货的三本封神演义，还没捂热乎呢。

兵十一见新书，也不想收音机了，赶紧进屋拉着灯。刚打开没两页，就听见院门口“哐啷”一声响，他俩吓坏了，趴在窗户上往外瞅，看见有人在捅门闩。万里嘹开嗓子，学着小混混喝醉了的样儿破口大骂。兵十忙拽他：“嘘！把贼惹恼了可咋整？咱俩可打不过一个大人。”万里跟他咬耳朵：“我妈跟我姐肯定在西屋纳鞋垫，我这么一嚷，她俩听见就过来了。”

果然没一会儿，看见邻居家出来人，门外头的贼溜着墙根，躲进玉米地里去了。他们猫在屋里，接着瞧封神演义。小人书很薄，没半个钟头就翻完了，俩人坐在炕上大眼瞪小眼。兵十怕万里要走，自己一个人看家又碰见贼，赶紧从书包里掏出算术本：“你帮我瞅瞅，我算得对不。”

万里知道兵十会算，越老师给低年级讲课的时候，他就在本子上算作业题，竖式列得齐齐的。万里也知道兵十有点害怕，他那么俭省的人，刚才一下子把屋里所有灯都拉着了。但是万里不想说，万里想等兵十留他一块睡，于是他一个数一个数地检查，恨不得自己重算一遍。

但是兵十毕竟是兵十。万里花了半个钟头算完数，抬眼瞅见那人手里抓着作文本的时候，还是投降了。“我今儿个在你家睡吧，等我去和我妈说声。”

兵十以为他要回自家屋里去说，一时间心又提到了嗓子眼。万里当然明白他怕什么，一溜烟跑到院墙根底下，朝着自家喊了两嗓子，听见回话又赶紧跑回屋里。兵十忙从窗户边下来，抓起个苕帚假装扫炕，臊眉耷眼地扔给万里一床铺盖和一只枕头。俩人絮好被窝，又脑袋挨着脑袋，趴在炕头瞅了好一会小人书，眼皮子抬不起来了才睡下。

后半夜，万里起来撒尿，模模糊糊听见院后边鸡棚里的叫声不像好响儿。他一琢磨，怕不是黄鼠狼来逮鸡了，跑回屋把睡出鼻涕泡的兵十摇醒。兵十一听鸡要出事，可着了慌，忙扭开手电跟着万里上后院去。不照不打紧，一照就瞅见笼子上海碗大的一个窟窿，钻着一只小黄鼠狼，正逮着母鸡脖子啃呢。

一见人来，那畜生叼着鸡就跑，几下子窜到坡底下去了。万里也顾不上多想，抄起旁边压咸菜缸的石头就朝下头砸。兵十的手电跟过去，照见鸡还在原地，黄鼠狼却没影，许是顺着草窠跑了。

万里拽了兵十就要下坡捡鸡，兵十忙说：“忒黑了，明早起再捡吧。”

“明早起再捡，骨头都让黄鼠狼吃没喽。咱俩人，还有手电，狼羔子来了也得哆嗦。”

他这么一说，兵十心里更打鼓了，但没招，想想自己好不容易喂这么大、蛋还没吃上几个的鸡，还是硬着头皮跟上。夜里的村子忒静，只能听着一两下虫叫，还有草蹭在裤腿上的沙沙声。万里走在前头，挂了一腿的露水，觉着拉住兵十的手也咕滋咕滋冒汗。好不容易找着地，俩人一个抱上鸡，一个搬上压缸的石头，逃也似的往家跑。一直到了当院，才呼哧带喘地停下。再一瞧那鸡，脖子后边的毛秃了一大块，已经没了气。

后来，他俩都快忘了那天晚上怎么害怕怎么折腾，只记得第二天晚饭，兵十家炖的母鸡汤香极了。

\--

从这以后，万里得闲就去兵十家里转悠，夜里也老上他家睡觉，比姑姑家的小良还勤。渐渐地，全村都知道兵十跟佘万里感情铁了，都说他爹妈修了福，捡了个能干的干儿子。

俩人就这么上到中学三年级。

七月的尾巴上，棒子刚结了果，正是缺水和肥的时候。地里的兵十直一直腰，瞧一眼旁边忙活的万里。

“以后别总上我家地里来，人说话不好听。这点，我一人也能干完。”

那人手里的活儿没停。“让他们说去呗，我还能掉块肉是怎么的。”

“你咋不明白，说你不帮衬家里的，你爹妈你大姐听着得多难受。我都替你冤得慌。”

万里摆摆手，叫兵十别出声。“嘘，你听着，那头是不是有獾。”

兵十竖起耳朵听了半天，只觉得知了叫得他脑袋疼。“别瞎扯，大白天哪来的獾。”

“你说没就没吧。”佘万里拽上他，一屁股坐在田埂上。“歇会儿。饿了，掐个玉米笋吃。”

“不掐，别糟践东西。”

“你天天省这省那为了啥啊？你不吃，可就让獾吃了。”

“为了攒钱，以后想吃啥吃啥。“

“现在想吃啥吃啥，不也一样！”万里伸手上自家地里摘了一颗，剥开递到兵十嘴边。“摘都摘了，吃吧。”

兵十咬了一口，脆甜的，生栗子味。“念完今年的书，我就不念了。”

万里愣一下，笑了。“巧嘞，我也是。”

俩人没再说话，又回地里忙活了一晌，天将将擦黑的时候，才收拾家伙回去吃饭。刚走上大道的时候，突然有什么窜进田边水沟，撞得棒子叶刷拉刷拉的。

“你看吧！我就说刚才有獾，你还不信。”

兵十嗯了两下，心想，至于嚷这么大声，方圆十里地的獾都给吓跑了。

\--

中学毕了业，日子也没什么变化，无非是万里出门多了，跟兵十一块干活的时候少了。兵十嘴上不说什么，可有时候想喊一声才发现万里不在，怪别扭的。

也有时候，一切都和以前一样。比如现在。

刚玩过水，太阳正走到热得人浑身发麻的地方，俩人的半袖都泼得透湿，搁在石头上晾着。两个弟弟拢了点柴火，在河套烤鱼；兵十和万里躺草地上翻着肚皮晒暖儿，除了吃不得，和柴火上的鱼也没啥分别。

兵十眯着眼睛晒得舒服，半梦半醒时间，想起小时候贪嘴，烤鱼烤棒子差点燎了人家的地。挨了一顿骂不说，夜里回去都尿了炕，第二天两家并排晒褥子。他一个没忍住，扑哧乐了。

“乐啥呢？做梦娶媳妇呢？”

“屁，梦见你尿炕呢。夜里回去得看紧着点小九他俩。”

“就跟你没尿似的。”万里翻过身来。“兵十，我打算着，可以往县里头卖货。”

“靠谱吗？”其实他也就是那么一问，反正有点事干，比啥都强了。

万里来了劲：“当然靠谱了！你不知道城里那饭店，收那花椒多少钱一斤，起码比收购站贵一半。还有核桃跟栗子啥的，人家城里人都认这些个，可愿意买了。就你家那些收成，能多赚不老少。”

远处的小九喊起来：“哥！二混子又跟你说啥呢！别理他，快吃鱼来！”

兵十朝弟弟摆摆手，自己先站起来，又拽了万里一把。“走吧。明儿个我开三蹦子，带你上县城去，瞅瞅你说的准不准。”

万里爬起来，狠狠给他膀子上来了一巴掌。“认道吗你就敢开，还不是得靠我。”

“二混子！不许打我哥！鱼没你份了听见没！”

“诶小九，我是帮他拍土呢！咋不讲道理的。”

兵九把最大个的鱼递过来。兵十故意朝万里那边举着，万里冷不丁一张嘴，撕下一大条肉来。

“哥！！”

剩下仨人笑得要背过气去，吓飞了好几只野鸭子。

\--


	9. 上火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想吃酸甜味炸鸡/小十坏坏/不刷牙亲亲是真爱/自我意识过剩才是恋爱中的年轻人

万里早上半梦半醒时，感觉下巴上热热的。闭着眼用手摸了摸，有个突起，按一下呢，疼得他瞬间清醒。来不及把昨天鬼迷心窍喝草莓酸奶又吃龟吉馒头*的自己骂一顿了，他凑到床沿去看另一边的兵头。幸好，还睡得像只死猪，闹钟再过一刻钟才会响。他蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，从柜子顶上抽出一个纯黑的小化妆包，冲向了盥洗室。

在看向镜子之前，他对自己脸上的情况还抱有一些不切实际的幻想。但事实就是，一个红通通的包矗立在他保养得当的白净下巴中间，颇有点像邻居某国的某位历史名人。万里一边刷牙一边思考如何不让宿舍的大家——尤其是兵头——发现自己长了个巨丑的痘，但混蛋兵头的睡颜总是在他脑海里闪来闪去。刘海垂下来的样子挺少见的，看上去嫩多了，鼻子也还算挺，嘴型倒是时尚杂志上大夸特夸的那种，唇珠像石榴籽一样饱满，如果含上去的话……倒不是不行，就是下巴贴近的话，痘痘会蹭得很疼。

万里突然嫉妒起了兵头的皮肤——从来没见过他长痘。黑是黑了点，但每天那么高油高糖地胡吃海塞，也没用过什么好护肤品，竟然还没烂脸。而且不长肥肉。老天爷真是不公平，他这么想，却忘了自己的脸哪怕长痘或再胖三圈都有人抢着想要。不对，也是公平的，兵头是个傻的，连自己喜欢他这么久都发现不了。这点让万里很想笑，但差点呛死在电动牙刷捣出的牙膏泡沫上。哦对了，痘。他赶紧把自己收拾干净，拉开了化妆包。

作为一个从头发尖精致到脚趾尖的boy，万里当然对这种有关颜面的事情早有准备。包里放着几种日用夜用的痘痘贴，一些酒精棉，几管急救药膏和两三片散发着药味的面膜，丰富却对于掩盖痘痘帮助不大。他固然可以消毒涂药之后贴上痘痘贴，但那东西其实并没有什么遮盖力；如果干脆贴个创可贴，不仅容易留疤，还有可能让全宿舍都怀疑他又和人打架了。万里想起前两天看的美剧里，女主人公每天在老公睡下之后才卸妆护肤，在他醒来之前画好全妆，他竟然觉得自己现在和那夫人有点像。可怜又好笑，但谁让他喜欢对床的笨蛋呢。

他犹豫了许久，最终决定干脆戴个口罩。只是这样一来，就没法在宿舍吃饭了，好不容易今天臣做饭啊……都怪那个死萝卜！

他走出盥洗室的时候差点撞到刚醒的兵头。那人揉着眼睛说“早啊”，带点哑的声音让万里很想咬他的喉结。但他只是心里想想，实际上完全呆在当场不知道该如何动作，因为兵头贴得太近了。他能感觉到黑t恤后面扑来的滚滚热气，把他藏在口罩后面的脸也烤熟了。他很想回一句“太阳都晒屁股了”，但努力了半天只咽下去一口口水。人形自走小太阳却先开腔了：“能让我过去么？我要尿尿。”

啊，哦，尿尿。万里赶紧闪到了走廊里，准备溜之大吉。但兵头好像没那么尿急，他还有心情关心万里的脸：“口罩怎么回事？”

“花粉过敏，哈哈哈。”这个借口实在是很烂，但或许兵头没睡醒，或许他比想象的更蠢，并没多问。

万里跑到餐厅，抓起一个臣刚做好的三明治就要出门。

“万里君今天这么早去学校？”监督有点惊讶。

“和朋友约好了有点事情。走了！”他甩上门，阻断一切可能的追问，也把自己的不安锁在宿舍里。

十座发现了摄津没来吃早餐，但不用他开口问，大家已经吵炸了锅。监督和椋觉得，万里可能参加了什么不良团伙，但左京和臣都说，没有什么团伙是在早上七点半的高校活动的。监督反驳说，他可能根本没去学校，那样就糟了。咲也和缀觉得万里可能参加了什么社团，或者去给最近的艺术节帮忙了。但至和幸对此嗤之以鼻，表示那个偷懒大王肯定是翘课去邻镇玩了。一成和东对此表示强烈赞同和支持。十座没再听下去了，他觉得大家说的都比太一写的数学作业还离谱。摄津的反常，肯定和口罩有关系——那家伙之前从来没在花粉季节戴过一次口罩。

万里踩着晚间电视剧的片头曲回到宿舍，和大家说很累有事等他洗完澡再问，这才算勉强逃脱。他看了看104的门缝，没有灯光，于是放心大胆地进屋收拾自己。摘掉口罩和痘痘贴，他觉得自己整张脸终于又能呼吸了，接下来只要在洗澡之后涂好药敷上面膜去应付问话。

顶灯突然亮了，一个身影端着一盘红红黄黄的不明物体走了进来。万里一半脑子想，完了，全白干了，另一半生着气，凭什么那家伙又在大吃大喝而我得吃便利店饭团？他抬起头，做好了一切心理准备，等着兵头对痘上长了张脸的自己极尽嘲笑。

兵头的表情却不是他想象中的任何一种。他愣了愣，然后朝他送了送手里的盘子。“臣哥做的糖醋炸鸡，最后一盘，吃么？”

“我现在不吃——不是你装什么傻？不打算对我长痘这件事发表什么高论吗？”

其实十座早上的时候就猜到了，现在看了之后彻底确认，真的不算太严重。这可是摄津脸上长了个痘，不是什么希特隆突然说标准日语或誉先生早起没吟诗！有记录可循（十座自己记的）的摄津冒痘也就三次，一次是快到成立公演那阵熬夜有点狠，一次是用错了十座的须后水有点过敏，还有一次是俩人比赛吃小面包。但十座不想让摄津知道这些记录——又或许是为了让那人好受点，他决定撒谎。

“什么痘？我完全没看见。”

“别演了，瞎子才看不见。你别得意，不就是现在丑，反正过两天会好的。说起来，怎么从来没见过你长痘？”

十座有点火了。“你以为你首相啊，全世界拿着镜头怼你脸上拍？谁在乎你脸上有痘没痘。而且，我当然长过，平时没人仔细看我所以没被发现罢了。挺奇怪的就是，我只有夏天长，而且只痒不痛，消得也慢。”

“你有没有脑子啊啊啊啊啊啊！那是蚊子咬你脸上了！”

万里要被气疯了，做梦都在许愿赶紧天降一大群母蚊子咬个丫傻b兵头满脸大包。再不济，咬到那种总是蹭到会很痒又不方便挠的地方也行。

第二天，兵头没长痘，当然也没被蚊子咬，但嘴角确实红了一片。万里一下床就看到兵头坐在窗边，对着熄灭的手机屏幕使劲照自己的嘴。他一边嘴角疯狂上扬一边不留口德：“哈哈哈哈哈好大一水泡！遭报应了吧！活该，谁让你昨天吃那么多糖醋炸鸡。”

话虽这么说，万里的手没闲着，从化妆包和柜子里翻出药膏、隐形贴和VC。毕竟是个全套清洁护肤都来自超市打折区的糙男，任他自生自灭的话估计就变成裂口女效果了。十座看着他头发乱糟糟地垂着，伸着手在柜子深处翻来找去，露出一小截后腰和背沟，仰起的下巴上红尖尖竟然也有点可爱。他对自己的心猿意马感到有些尴尬，然而此时此刻尽管嘴角灼痛得要命，心底还有一万个声音喊着，去亲亲他，亲亲他的额头、眼睛、手指和下巴。

“喂，快去刷牙洗脸，可以用我的洗面奶，反正就剩一点了。回来之后，先对着全脸喷一下这个喷雾，然后涂这个药膏，晾干之后贴那个贴纸。VC每天三顿，吃到好为止听到没？别让我再讲一遍……”

难以置信，现在十座更想亲他了，亲他薄薄的骄傲的嘴唇。不过还可以再等等。“不用隐形贴。”

“啊？你不嫌丑我还嫌碍眼呢，早贴早点好懂不懂？”

“我可以陪你戴口罩。哦，也得跟大家解释，不如我们现在就这样出去跟监督和臣说，这两天得吃清淡点，还有我们在一起了。”

“？？？你最后一句话tm怎么回事？你懂个p，我告诉你我可还没答应——”

两片干燥柔软的物体，贴过来又迅速离开。“现在可以答应了吗？”

后来——

十座：等咱俩好起来我可以再亲你吗。

万里：请别说得跟我得了绝症一样靴靴。

十座：看你第一天的阵仗我真的想过你变成无脸男怎么办……

万里：（对兵头的神奇比喻和智商很气但很在意对方打算做什么）

十座：可能得像天马在夏日祭上那样戴着面具表演了，可你没他那个水平而且秋组也不是喜剧，绝对演不来，到时候只好请你离开剧团那么换谁做首席好呢……（开始兵头家特技—幻想）

万里：nmd 滚 这辈子别想亲到我

最后还是亲到了，因为十座好得快（？）劲又大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有种说法是发酵乳制品和高糖分会致痘


	10. 载人摩托车限速二十公里

\--

有时候十座觉得，人是有某种预知能力的。

比如那天晚上他打完工回家，正想着好久没骑的车不知道放哪了；后一秒走到宿舍街口，一眼看见车停在电线杆子底下。

旁边站着个烦人精。

烦人精见他就开始嚷嚷：“兵头十座，老子偷摩托车养你！虽然不用偷车也养得起，但是偷车爷们儿点，是吧！”

十座一个头两个大，就怕这家伙把自己脑子喝坏了。虽然不是他丢人也不是真的偷了车，但是小区里万一有热心人随手报警呢，是吧。

“你这车，偷的谁的？”

“不知道哪个傻逼停宿舍门口的，都没锁。”万里打着小小的酒嗝，一双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。“回头卖了，请你吃豪华下午茶。”

嚯，豪华下午茶，没锁车的傻逼对这个计划产生了点不该有的兴趣。“不是，你会骑吗？还是打算推五公里推到车行？”

“这还不简单，”醉鬼一个干净潇洒的翻身上车，然后直挺挺在车上坐了半分钟。十座疑心他已经睡着了，万里突然朝他一扭脸：“他妈破车，坏的，给油都没响。”

十座面无表情，过去把车钥匙插上。“好着呢。”

万里嘴都张成鸭蛋了：“原来这车是你偷来放那的吗？！”

\--

摄津·醉酒·无证·万里死活不肯从他费劲偷来（就推着走了200米）的摩托车上下来，就在那干拧油门，一副今天非要开两步不可的架势。十座心脏快跟摇杆一块被他拧骤停了，忙好言好语哄着，说这车没油了得加油。

万里大手一挥：可以，你来推着车，我们加完油飙车去。

十座：我推着车，那你呢？

万里用看傻子的眼神盯着他：坐着啊，不然呢？

兵头·冷静·理智·十座离暴揍摄津万里就差一个M&M豆那么远。但他决定不跟醉鬼计较，尤其是十分钟之前还说要请他吃豪华下午茶的醉鬼。把车停在宿舍门口“加油”，他去门廊取上头盔，顺便和大家说跟万里出去转转。那帮人，听了一句话就开始瞎乐，谁还喊了句“注意安全”。

全宿舍二十三个八卦人士加起来都没门口那一个祖宗难对付。十座给他扣头盔，万里脑袋扭得跟丞车上的太阳花香薰一样，扯着嗓子喊：不行不行，你外套呢，快去拿那件皮外套。

大夏天的，你没看我穿短袖推车推出半身汗吗，有病吧你。

你他妈才有病呢，骑摩托不穿皮衣拍照就白骑了！我偷车养你，你还敢骂我有病，白眼儿狼。

就这样，吵架吵不过的十座又穿过全宿舍人都在的客厅去房间拿外套。那么多双眼睛追着他，滴溜溜转。

\--

二十分钟能到的甜品店可以变成五分钟到，每月去一次的面包房可以改成每周去一次。去哪、几公里、多久，这是过去摩托车教会兵头十座的一切。

然后摄津万里赖在他车后座上（准确来说其实是前座，但被他强行拱到后面去了）不肯下来，他为了帮这人醒酒，不得不贡献时间和油钱拉他“随便转转”。

然后万里的手又不知道什么时候扯上了他皮衣下摆。十座僵得跟块石头一样，弯都快不会拐了。虽然他也的确不知道下个路口要往哪拐。

但是有这双手拽着他，十座觉得自己能一口气沿二环路开一圈。风、灯、车流、排气管声，离他很近很近，却又像蒙了一层毛玻璃似的，只有那双手带来的垂感，沉重且清晰。

开车从不超过三十迈的十座胡思乱想：飙车族是这样吗？其它感官在速度里丧失的时候，背后有一个紧紧抱住你的人。

\--

万里搂上十座腰的时候，真不知道那老实巴交的家伙脑袋里是这些有的没的。他被风吹得头疼，再加上旧皮衣的味道混着机油、驱蚊水和汗一熏，晕乎乎地在十座后背上蹭起来。

十座松了油门，扭过头来瞧他。

你要吐吗？别吐我身上。

滚滚滚，看屁啊看，开你的车。

酒醒了？

我本来就没醉！

喝醉了的人都说自己没醉。

不会聊天的人都会自己闭嘴。

……

你要喝水吗？

不要。

我真怕你吐我身上。

我都说了我没醉！

好好好。那你之前说要偷摩托车养我你记得吗？

闭嘴。

还说要拍穿皮衣骑摩托照片。

……你，停车，脑袋转过来。

？干嘛？

破嘴皮子就对我好使是吧？给你咬烂信不信！

……

说真的，你能停车给我亲一下吗？

不行，鬼才信你。而且酒驾。

到家亲行吗？

到家亲。

还有多长时间到家？

二十分钟左右。

……现在到家了吧？

你丫酒到底醒没醒啊？

……

今天要是有警察拦怎么办？你看着就像飙车族吧。

不怎么办。

切，用不着你陪我疯，小心车本没了。

我愿意，不用你管。

那你他妈倒是快开啊，磨叽什么，小学生都比你开得快。

省点唾沫吧，信不信我把你扔这自己回去？别掐我，喜欢跑步可以用嘴说。

等着瞧吧，等我搞辆四个轮的，到时候看看谁求谁。

宿舍里老司机多得是，谁会让连高速都上不了的人带啊。

那谁会让骑摩托比走路慢的人带啊！

你啊。

\--

最后万里也没有去学汽车本，也没有去学摩托本。他跟所有人郑重宣布，宿舍挤不出停车位了，他不能像某个紫毛混蛋一样天天不用车还占地。

他想，能坐在时速二十公里的车后座上，太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候还不知道赛车池有万的事情（？


	11. 考试日

\--

“好啦，要考试的过来领早饭，每人两个饭团一根火腿肠，取个好兆头。”

“啊，臣桑，好像哪里不对吧，今天上午的科目300分满分耶。”

“啊……好像是哦……”

“烦死人，你把火腿肠自己切成三段不就行了？”

“你这混蛋突然跳出来指手画脚才烦吧！把你恶心的蜂蜜酱放远一点，不要沾到我的饭团上！”

“啊啊？那你自己来拿啊？没看臣桑因为你一句屁话又去切火腿肠了吗？”

“好啦好啦好啦——不要吵架，不要吵架——”

\--

“你不睡午觉吗？”

“等会睡。”

“最后一门是英语耶，有什么可看的。每次模拟，考完文综就觉得放假了。”

“你吵死了。”

万里从床上探出头。十座正趴在桌子上，一笔一画地描着什么。

“你是把我整理那个好词好句文档打成字帖了吗？！”

“你。吵。死。了。”

“别告诉我你每回考试之前都描这个。”

十座把笔一丢，噌噌两下爬上床。“行了睡觉了，能闭嘴了吗。”

万里难得地没出声。十座翻了几下烙饼，琢磨着这回怼得怪没滋味。

“练字可以静心。”

“哦。”

“字整齐可以加印象分。”

“哦。”

“描完几遍好词好句就背住了。”

“你不是说睡觉吗？”

“你当时还说懒得整文档呢。”

“切，我怕某些人没学上只能去当小混混好不好。”

“……谢了。”

“别念叨了……睡觉……”

\--

“喂兵头，现在考完了，我跟你说个事。”

完了。兵头十座心想，完了。这不和，孩子高考后家长突然说要离婚，的场景一模一样吗？自己，绝对，要，被，甩，了。

“我旁边的傻逼老想偷看我答案。”

“啊？？？？？？”

“他真的段位太低了，靠在墙上朝着我这边，我涂一个答案他跟着涂一个。你知道我怎么发现的吗？我故意后面主观题写到一半返回去改一个选择答案，结果他立刻跟着改了！”

“……后来呢？”

“就，他眼神飘得太明显了啊监考老师都发现，就一直在我俩中间的过道走来走去。那哥们都快变长颈鹿了，笑死我。”

“不是，这有什么必须得考完试才能告诉我的？”

“影响心情啊你傻吗。而且，如果我中午告诉你他想抄我答案你会怎么办？”

“……把他堵到厕所揍一顿。”

“这不完了吗。所以不能早告诉你啊。”

“你这是强词夺理——”

“得了得了，回家！不知道今天臣桑会做什么蛋糕诶——”

“你这人……烦死了。”


	12. 呕吐、排泄与爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 切勿边饮食边阅读！含有一些性相关情节

万里是被自己胃里的痛感烧醒的。然后是头痛。再然后是腰痛脖子痛全身关节痛四肢抬不起来的酸痛。还有屁股痛。

他刚开始没对最后一条留意太多，毕竟监督最近总用希特隆推荐的香料做辣味咖喱，搞得全宿舍人上通下畅。但他感觉了两下，屁股的疼似乎和平常吃辣之后不太一样，不是刮擦的细腻火烧感，而是肌肉酸痛。

然后他睁开眼，看见手边不熟悉的被单不熟悉的睡衣和熟悉却不应该出现在这个时间地点的人。

他和兵头十座睡在一起了。

万里的脑袋半边像被打蛋器打过，另外半边像被钻头钻过，能回想起来的只有他和兵头昨晚在拼酒。趁着左京出差、其他成年人都睡下，他俩挖出之前藏好的半箱生啤开喝。前面的事情万里都还记得，无非是他三瓶兵头三瓶，他再三瓶兵头再三瓶，中间夹杂着无数气声吵架、脏话和努力压抑的撸胳膊挽袖子。再然后他只记得自己好像又喝了三瓶，兵头喝了多少他不记得，因为他喝完就断片了。一个醉倒的如花美少男落到一个有冤有仇有荷尔蒙有作案工具的健康少男手里，恐怖，恐怖。

于是他赶紧踹了踹旁边起伏着的肚子，人醒没醒不知道，嗝倒是先踹出来一个，味道堪比呕吐物混合酸汤肥牛发酵七七四十九天然后进烤箱。万里离得近，不小心吸进去好些，赶紧骂你恶心他妈给恶心开门恶心到家了。紫毛翻了个身，拖着宿醉破锣嗓说，没你昨天恶心。

一听这话万里更慌了，赶紧开始噪音轰炸。别睡了，我为什么在你床上？我屁股痛，你是不是趁我喝醉偷偷上我？

十座烦得不行，坐起来胡骂说对着你谁他妈硬的起来。你抬头看看你自己那边，吐得比拉稀还恶心，我赏你半张床没让你地上呆着算是满开好室友。屁股疼不疼的还要叫，看看这一米二乘两米的床咱俩一米八几的睡，浑身哪不疼才怪呢。

那你为什么不帮我收拾床？现在洗被谁看到又是麻烦。

让我给你捋捋你喝醉之后的全过程，捋完你就知道要叩谢我大恩大德了。你喝到第十瓶根上，舌头基本已经成摆设了，只会说睡觉睡觉。我看你一个人爬梯子太危险，跟着扶你上去，正要兄弟之谊给你掖被角的时候，你突然一个咸鱼打挺把我压趴下了。你被发情期大型公狗坐过胸口吗？我也没有，但昨天晚上算是差不多了。

不是你给我说清楚，我怎么就发情了？

哦我纠正一下，你一边脱自己裤衩一边去摸我裆，公狗的形容的确有误。幸亏在你做出任何无法挽回的事情之前，呕吐物先出来了，流了我一身你一床，请问够恶心吗。

操。然后呢？

然后我把你薅下床，给你端了温水拿了醒酒药，让你吃了口软点心垫垫，你吃了一半说想洗澡想上厕所。

然后呢？

然后我带你过去，让你靠在墙上，说我先去上厕所等会扶你上，结果我尿到一半你把门踢开了，一边脱裤子一边说来啊比比谁尿得远。

什么！那你看我的……了吗？

不是我的不都被你看了吗？你的是金鸡吗那么值钱？还是看一眼掉二两肉？十座心底已经吐槽了一万句，但落到嘴边，他脸红了红，最终说，我扭过头了，没看。

那你脸红个屁，是不是我比你大啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。

滚你丫的。他心里想，不是，只是看起来很色。让人想扒你裤子捅到你尿不出来的那种色。

不对我还要问问，你是先尿完还是先扶的我？

尿完扶的，所以你脑门磕柜子上青了。

日，我就知道！我再问，你扭过头能知道我尿没尿完吗？万一我手抖尿外面了又要被罚打扫厕所。

我跟您鸡鸡有心灵感应行吗，求您别恶心了。

其实十座没说的是，他眼睁睁看着万里七扭八歪歪了马桶周围一片，但他就是下不了手去扶一把。那地方可不是肩膀手臂或别的什么，是真的会擦枪走火的枪。如果说那几十秒钟他确认了什么，大概既不是醉汉如何尿尿也不是室友的生殖器尺寸，而是，他是一个货真价实的男同性恋。他硬着帮摄津穿上裤子，让他扶着淋浴扶手好好呆着，自己蹲下身去擦地上的液体。啤酒味比较浓，其他的倒不明显，然而十座毕竟也喝到晕晕乎乎了，他闻着那味想了想刚才他灌下去的同色液体，差点忍不住也呕出来。本着半清醒人照顾醉汉的责任感，以及不希望啤酒味厕所给他俩带来左京豪华说教套餐，他硬着头皮闭着气拿纸巾去擦地上的尿渍，内心自豪又悲壮。另一个家伙才不管他内心的圣母颂，几下捅开淋浴喷头，把自己和十座浇了个透心凉。

乐观的十座先想的是，也挺好不用我擦直接冲干净了，等衣服的凉湿劲透进来的时候他才让自己深呼吸，我就忍这一天明天那傻逼是死是活与我无关。他走过去哄那个一边发抖一边坐在浴缸里冲着凉水脱衣服的人停下，却被一张刚吐过的嘴撞上了，牙碰牙、肉贴肉。真恶心，真疼，真不想放开。不知道谁出血了没有，他尝到酸味、点心的甜味和一些液体的咸。十座放开室友软绵绵的嘴唇，却看到那张脸上横挂着鼻涕眼泪。天哪，他肯定吃进去摄津的鼻涕了，亏他还担心是不是那家伙受了伤。对面的人话都说不清楚，内裤已经脱到脚踝，抽着鼻子去摸自己抬头的下身，然后眨着泪光闪闪的狐狸眼看十座。

这肯定是邀请吧。不管是不是，十座都觉得这时候还不硬的人才有问题。

但是十座觉得，真的做下去的人也有问题。就算那个狐狸眼的人真的掰着屁股对他说插进来，他也得仔细考虑考虑。万里醉了，他可能现在不知道痛，不知道纵欲的后果，但明天早上醒过来绝对是另一码事。但他也不想拒绝万里，不想让他哭，不想让他自己解决，不想让这样的他溜走。醉酒呕吐是生理需求，尿尿是生理需求，哭泣是生理需求，性是生理需求，爱也是吗？他不想趁人之危，希望那个狐狸眼的混蛋安全快乐并且醒来不要后悔也不要恨自己，这是爱吗？

最后他取了折中的办法，一起撸出来的。但那狐狸腰扭得太浪，还一直亲他脖子，他放在人后背上的手挪到腰又挪到屁股，终于还是没忍住伸了个指头进去。他闭着眼睛对自己说，这一晚上也不能白辛苦，是吧。

然后神游的十座听见摄津说，发什么呆，你还是没解释我为什么屁股会痛。

我说了我不知道！

那你后背为什么有抓痕。

被狗挠了。

那狗屁股为什么会痛。

十座没想到宿醉万里竟然会变成没脸没皮属性，被噎得愣了一会。他盯着那双狐狸眼，努力从眼屎和掩饰中间捞到了一点严肃真挚。过了很久很久，他才用最小的声音说，我可能放了一两根手指。

对面的人立刻笑了。你真行，这都能忍，我真怀疑你性功能有问题或者脑子有问题。

你不是早断片了吗？“这”又是哪个时候？是你想“上”我的时候还是想让我上你的时候？

傻逼，你活该没有性生活。


	13. 有求必应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有非常非常多性相关情节

初秋的深夜，整座小镇都陷入浅眠，只有街尾一间不大的店面还亮着灯。灯影外的男人徘徊良久，终于伸手推门，触动了屋檐上弹壳做的风铃。

“有求必应小店，欢迎光临——哈，你不是说去环游世界？现在还有钱吗，没钱滚蛋。”那人看起来没什么变化，连只认钞票的嘴脸都一模一样。

“别废话，跟我上床，钱有的是。”卢西安诺甩出一卷钞票，还摆上来一只大号手提箱。

兰斯基的喉结滚动了两下。“算了吧，我怕鸡鸡变西兰花。”

“哈？你tm才性病，老子干净得很！哦我知道了，你不是性病，你不举。”

话一出口他就后悔了。本来整件事他有错在先，他提议开店又临阵脱逃，但那家伙总是不合时宜地拱火。

“啊啊？你这自大狂，以为我什么都不懂吗？价先说好，口一次300，全套一次800，包夜2500，预付定金至少一半，不满意可以部分退款。您是打算微信、支付宝、现金还是银行卡？”

这下轮到卢西安诺被噎了。他还有这种服务？男女都接吗？男客的话，他是在上面还是——天呐。不能再想了，他会疯掉。“包夜，不用找了。”

“好的，下面我们一边准备一边探讨一下具体需求，有什么不喜欢的玩法我尽量避免。我猜大概是不要手铐、捆绑和异物塞入？还有喜欢无套和在上面？无套的话，您确定您身体健康吗，不然这单我接不了，定金不退。体检报告是吧……看起来没问题，但是保险起见，我还是要检查一下您的外生殖器，请您配合。”

他居然还在滔滔不绝。那两瓣饱满柔软、就该用来接吻和口交的嘴唇，居然还在吐出毫无意义的音节。“喂，兰斯基，真的假的啊，都快脱干净了还跟我玩微笑服务这套。你敢说你不想上我？我可听到过你在梦里喊我名字。”

对面解扣子的手一顿。“你听错了，我在喊我家里人，和你名字很像。”

“是吗？叫家里人快一点‘夹紧’什么呢？没想到在梦里你也是个催命鬼啊。”

屋子里突然变得很静。皮带扣弹开的声音像打雷，裤子落下的声音仿佛瀑布，秋虫的聒噪吟唱此起彼伏。这段沉默久到卢西安诺怀疑兰斯基已经翻窗逃跑，他刚打算回头看看，却被一股大力按倒在床上动弹不得。那双金色的眼瞳让他几乎忘记如何呼吸，没来由地，他想起在非洲草原上隔着车窗看到猎豹的震慑感。会死掉的。

卢西安诺偏过头，色厉内荏地挣扎。“喂！我给钱了，我要在上面！”

“别装了，当初稍微听过点闲话的人都知道你是0。哦我倒是忘了，在上面吞得更深对吧？”兰斯基用自己的下身去蹭卢西安诺的腿，他被烫得微微颤了一下。

“我、我警告你，不按我说的来，我告你强奸。”

“去啊，如果你还能走得动路的话。”

卢西安诺很明白自己打不过那个肌肉发达的怪物，他甚至已经做好了引颈就义的打算。不是说他不想和那人上床，他就是为这个而来的；但除了上床什么都没有，他接受不了。虽然他不想承认，但那些来电的瞬间绝对造不了假。他感受着自己的大腿被曾经的搭档一点点扒开，微凉的气流拂过他的阴茎，他的会阴，他的穴口。他有点后悔自己逞强说了那些挑衅的话，也很庆幸自己来之前已经自己扩张了一点。本来是担心这个呆子什么都不懂，现在倒是让他不至于被强上得撕裂出血了。唉，卢西安诺啊卢西安诺，好不容易以为自己选中了一个不错的男人，结果还是个坏蛋。

他快为自己遇人不淑而写出首诗，却感受到温热的鼻息扑得他怪痒。然后他听到自己胯下传出来一个闷闷的声音：“还挺干净漂亮的。”

“那当然，我可经常护理，而且我不是什么乱交男好吧！我只是偶尔——啊！”

被含住了。兰斯基的口腔像一池36度的果冻，他半硬不软的鸡鸡在里面欢快地边游边喊，好舒服。卢西安诺在自己又浅又快的呼吸间隙拼凑出句子：“你、你干嘛啊？不是、不是精虫上脑，急着插、插我吗？”

身下的脑袋不紧不慢地转移到他的囊袋，像吃棒棒糖一样吞入又吐出。卢西安诺用尽全身力气控制自己不用腿去夹他的头，还要小心不能哼哼出声；但吃得起劲那家伙可完全不管，吐出的时候发出一声响亮的“啵”，像个心满意足的饱嗝。拜托啊，赶紧插进来，他不想光被口就射一次，会很丢人。

“刚才只是试试你喜不喜欢强硬系。你可是花了两千五包我诶，对我的服务水平有点信心啊，金主大人。”

这个称呼让他更加敏感了。那个除了他弟弟和钱六亲不认的兰斯基，低下高贵的头颅为他服务，铁树开花啊。

“后面在动，就这里。”

“不是你和别人上床的时候也说这些奇奇怪怪的吗？嘶——别拿手抠！”

“好的金主，明白了金主。”

兰斯基绝对捕捉到了他身体的变化，他现在玩这个奇怪的半角色扮演玩得不亦乐乎。卢西安诺则遭了罪，他感觉自己全身的神经都长在了胯下，被对方的吸舔抠挖激起一串串生物电。头皮发麻，小腹越来越热……不行不行，他得缓一下，不能让那家伙躺着赚钱。

“那、那个，你起来，换个姿势。”

兰斯基听话地坐到床尾，手窸窸窣窣地动着。卢西安诺一边拍打自己发烫的脸颊一边偷瞄兰斯基把自己撸硬。天知道他有多想趴过去吃那一整根，但他对自己说，绝对不行，天下哪有嫖客给鸭子口的道理。除非那家伙不把自己当卖的，但也得他来说才算。如果他只想上床拿钱走人，卢西安诺凭什么要拿热脸来贴他的冷鸡鸡呢？

“我躺哪里比较好？”

“啊、啊，随便你。”

真的要来了，卢西安诺反而有点腿软。他深吸一口气，骑在兰斯基腰上抬起屁股，右手凭感觉去摸那根肉棒。碰到的一瞬间，他不自觉屏住了呼吸，感受着其实和任何鸡鸡没什么差别的烫硬手感。但那是兰斯基，卢西安诺想了一路的兰斯基啊。

“还要摸多久啊？时间太长的话麻烦您加钱，我明早还有预约。”

原来兰斯基的疏远态度才是最后一根稻草。客气、冷静、标准化，像隔着玻璃罩子。兰斯基感觉自己的下身被放开了，而什么温热的液体掉在他肚子上。卢西安诺在哭。

“你——你能别，别这样吗？我受不了了，我受不了了！”他打着哭嗝，上气不接下气。他不知道自己想让这次生硬的上床变成什么样，他只想哭，只想喊，想骂自己、骂兰斯基、骂所有人、骂这个有病的世界。他们本来可以一起开这个小店，可是有人探听到了他的行踪。于是他说自己想周游世界，他们大吵一架，他不告而别。整整一年时间，还不够忘掉这个丑陋的分别，还不能重新开始吗？

“受不了就和我说实话啊！躲追杀等于环游世界，把我像个白痴一样扔在保护罩里，这叫相信我？”

“你带着本杰明，总不能让你去躲！我光棍一个，就算死了——”

“我在乎。我再也没见过那么准的枪法，还有这么好看的傻子。”

他们保持这个滑稽的姿势对视了很久，久到卢西安诺都快忘了他们本来是要干一炮。他骑着的人示意他俯身，他期待一个彼此撕咬的吻，却等来了帮他擦掉眼泪的粗糙手指。

“还做吗？”手的主人哑声问。

“你先说点好听的。”

“呃……你屁股真翘？”兰斯基揉捏着他的臀肉吐字。

不是吧，就这水平也能出来卖。“然后呢？”

“我想把你脸朝下按在店里柜台上操。”

“这哪里好听了啊？！算了，你闭嘴，老二是硬的就行。”

他凑过去咬了一口兰斯基的嘴唇，然后直起身用洞口去找右手把住的肉棒。之前做的润滑干掉了，他只好舔湿自己的手伸进去，努力扩到三指。

“其实，床头柜上就有……”

“不是叫你闭嘴了！我用不着！”

其实还是需要的，因为他感觉到只进了一个头就卡住了。更不妙的是，由于姿势问题他看不到还剩多长，而他的大腿快跪不住了。卢西安诺尝试着扭腰，倒确实多吃进去了一些，但也撞到了他自己的前列腺，结果还是腿一软直接坐到了底。

“……慢点吃，饿不着你。”

“就你有嘴叭叭的！”

卢西安诺还没完全适应体内这根烙铁一样的东西，怎么动似乎都涨得疼，而罪魁祸首还不肯放开他的屁股。他像刚才一样扭腰，但每次撞到腺点都会脱力，照着样子摇半年也摇不到射出来，何况躺着的那位已经憋到满头大汗了。

“喂，我没劲了啊，帮我一下。”

“你也说点好听的。”

小心眼。“你挺大的。”

“然后呢？”

“……我喜欢被你填满的感觉。”

“凑合吧。要我这样帮你还是干脆换个姿势？没这水平就别非得玩上位啊。”

“……狗嘴里吐不出象牙。我就要在上面。”

“行吧，你说了算。”

兰斯基把手挪到卢西安诺的腰间，配合顶胯带着他做活塞运动。卢西安诺感觉自已一瞬间承受了太多摩擦，兰斯基的床单在摩擦他的膝盖，兰斯基的胯骨在摩擦他的大腿，兰斯基的鸡鸡在摩擦他的前列腺。他的脸与兰斯基的脸逐渐贴近，直到场面变成了他抱住对方的肩膀接吻。兰斯基的舌头在他嘴里。兰斯基的肉棒在他身体里。

一口气用完，那人的鼻息扑在卢西安诺耳边：“累了吗？换姿势吧。”

这家伙就是个小心眼的白痴。绝对、绝对、绝对不能让他得逞。“继、继续啊，我好、好得——啊——很……”

“我感觉到你里面在抖了。”兰斯基也喘着粗气。

确实，卢西安诺快到了，他可怜的前列腺被反复研磨，而流着水的前端被夹在两人的肚皮之间蹭来蹭去。但是，小气的好胜心啊，他无论如何也没办法对着兰斯基说出“插进来”或者“慢一点”这种话。

但是，和一切事情一样，如果是从兰斯基开始的话，就完全不一样了。

“卢西安诺，我能、能射到你里面吗？”

他觉得自己又快哭了。兰斯基是个混蛋，吝啬的混蛋，臭屁的混蛋，温柔的混蛋，总是为他找台阶下的混蛋，让他想哭的混蛋。

“射给我。”


	14. Hairless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有很多性相关情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俩人交往挺久了玩点别的，我是雷梗变现专业户  
> 没什么plot也没什么porn的瘦肉精产品

“喂，给我解释一下为什么我修眉刀是湿的，还一股廉价沐浴液味。”

兵头十座不想解释。他没法解释，他只想逃跑。

“呃，我洗澡之前碰掉了，洗完才发现。”

“奇怪啊，明明好久没拿出来了…”万里嘟嘟囔囔地修着眉毛，没注意身后的人裹紧浴袍一溜烟爬上了床。

大好的星期六晚上，窝在宿舍的小情侣各怀心事。万里心不在焉打游戏，想赶紧发生点什么；十座心不在焉地看书，绞尽脑汁想办法避免发生那点什么。或者，发生也行，但得保证他不一样的那块不被发现。

“大夏天的，你一直裹着被子干嘛？”

十座什么逃避滚床单的办法也想不出来，正烦得不行。“管好你自己。”

万里偏偏来了精神，爬过床头去掀被子。一番扭打之后，万里是被按在了床上，十座的被子和浴袍也挣开了。万里伸手想把自己撑起来，结果摸到一根光溜溜的“火腿肠”。

见过大世面的摄津万里愣了一瞬，然后开始狂笑。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，你是打算改行做欧美系av男优吗？给我讲讲你是怎么想的，然后再讲讲是怎么剃的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不行了！”

“烦死了，滚。”

“快说，不然我去告诉你弟。”

“…你真是疯狗。我…我这两天觉得，有几根毛总会被内裤夹到，太难受了，我就想…就想剪短点。”

“这程度要是叫剪短，理发店tony都得拜你为师。”

“你能不能闭嘴！我第一下剪的有点多，感觉扎大腿，然后我就想…把那一小块剃掉，没想到一剃须刀下去有点多了……”十座停住，似乎不知道该如何说下去，脸上泛起红来。

“然后你一想，这么半边秃肯定会被我笑话，干脆手起刀落全刮了，是吧？”

“……你怎么知道。”

“因为你脑子就那一条直线。你好好想想，我怎么会嘲笑你呢，我当然是先把你带去美容院做蜜蜡脱毛，等你疼得呲牙咧嘴的时候再笑你。现在你打算怎么办啊？”

“等着长回去呗。”

“那你想好了，至少有两个礼拜会扎人，那俩礼拜麻烦自己解决。”

“那就一直剃干净。”

“算了吧，我可不想每次被你光溜溜的那根吓一大跳。”

“你到底要怎样啊！不喜欢看滚回你自己那边睡觉去。”十座伸手去抓被子，眼角委屈地垂着。

万里他急了。“诶诶诶别啊，我就是说，反正你都剃成av里那样了，不如玩点配套的。”

“什么意思？”

”行不行啊你，长这么大没看过黄片？！就是，剃干净的鸡鸡显得很长，很适合口啊什么的。”

万里叫十座跪起来，自己趴着对准他的胯下。几条细小的红痕让他有点在意，他凑过去看那些刀片划出的小口，伸出舌头舔。早就结痂的伤口当然尝不出什么血味，但细密的毛茬刮着他的舌头，让他全身泛起酥酥麻麻的痒感。

那萝卜却仿佛还没明白他什么意思，翘着老二傻呆着。

“笨死了，拍拍我的脸什么的，然后操我的嘴啊。这都要教。”

十座心想，您不发话，谁知道您乐意不乐意。但他动作倒是很快，万里立刻感受到那根热烫的东西在自己脸上弹动，还有什么滑滑的液体涂满了他的脸颊、眼皮和嘴唇。他自己也硬得难受，很想就这么张开嘴去吃，但内心深处，万里期待着十座能对他粗暴一回。每次都是层层叠叠的亲吻、大半管润滑和射一次换一个的安全套，万里毫不怀疑，如果做到只剩最后一步发现套没了或者润滑没了，那家伙只会选择赶紧穿裤子去便利店。不是说他不喜欢温柔谨慎的十座，只是他偶尔会怀念那个二话不说把他揍趴的“最强不良”。想听他说荤话，想被他插到翻白眼，想被他弄痛——只有痛才会印象深刻，而亲亲、擦汗、盖被单之类都太白开水，只会随着时间流逝被碾成更加乏味的粉末。万里想，为了让十座强硬一回，他不能太主动，他要忍住，他要装死。

十座又碰了两下他紧闭的唇瓣，忽然记起刚刚万里的指示，很庆幸自己那句“不舒服吗”还没问出口。可是，万里不肯张嘴的话，他该怎么“操他的嘴”？十座知道自己说不出什么骚话让对方开口，思考两秒，沉默地上手捏开完事。

痛痛痛痛痛。万里觉得自己的下巴要歪掉了，脖子也因为这个仰头的角度不自然地伸着。他慌忙收着牙齿，用手去抹自己快流出来的口水，还有下身已经流了一小滩的前液。他想，自己真是吃饱了撑的，但是痛会上瘾，会存进他脑海最深处，会让他摇着尾巴求上，这不能怪他。

他感受着热烫的茎身一寸寸进到自己口腔里，直到头部顶到软腭附近。又是这样，万里有点失落，十座每次都只进半根，从来不肯顶到他的喉头。万里觉得自己没办法再直白了，手上玩着对方的囊袋、嘴唇小幅度吞吐、舌尖绕着冠状沟打转，然后用恳求的眼神盯着他——哪个健康男同性恋会在这样的情境下还坚持只插半根啊？可惜，兵头十座就会。

举枪不定的十座对上了那双水光潋滟的狐狸眼。之前每次口交的时候，十座看到这双眼，就觉得万里像一只小兔子或小鹿，让人忍不住想把他捅得哀哀叫唤。当然他没有，他无数次深呼吸告诉自己要温柔，因为待会那狐狸就会露出尖牙，把他的嘴唇、脖子和肩膀咬个遍。而且狐狸也会痛。他还记得第一次做完之后，万里嗓子哑了三天，一星期走路姿势都很怪。虽然对方从来没说过什么，但十座总担心自己像一只笨拙的熊，让自己最在意的狐狸朋友遍体鳞伤。

现在十座惊觉，自己是不是一直理解错了。在根部抚摸的手不是要他退出去，翕动着的软腭不是，水汪汪的狐狸眼也不是。万里在邀请十座弄痛他，十座不应该一厢情愿地再三退缩。

万里感觉自己头上的抚摸放缓了，取而代之的是一股稳定的推力。对，就是这样，十座的龟头划过他的小舌、停在他的喉口，他的下嘴唇吻着对方的蛋蛋，上嘴唇吻着那些簇新的毛茬。大家都说，提供口交的一方没有受到任何生理刺激，但万里在干呕的间歇还是感觉，自己的下身快爆炸了。他幻想过无数次的场景正在发生，十座大力地扯他的头发，十座的龟头被他干呕反应的喉咙一次次裹住，十座在粗喘着操他的喉咙。万里抓起枕头旁边的润滑，一边毫无章法地扩张，一边想象嘴里的那根代替了自己后穴里的手指。他不太转得动的脑子还在瞎想，想口交这件事的快感就和生理刺激没什么相关，无非是汲取对方最细微反应里的剖白。对于他来说，是十座憋不住的呻吟、在他嘴里涨大的阴茎和想用力又收住的手。对十座来说——

是万里被噎到快翻白眼还在努力吞吐的脸。摄津万里的脸很好看，而且他能肯定，再多看两眼自己就要射了。他抽出来去床边的袋子里找套，再回头却发现万里抱着自己的腿、掰开润滑液横流的洞口对着他。头发乱糟糟的万里伸着脖子说，直接插进来，我想看。十座还是有点理智的，还问射到里面很难弄，今晚还睡不睡觉。万里张张嘴，他那最后一根弦也崩断，再回过神手已经攥住人的屁股了。

万里把自己全部的腹肌力量发挥出来，目不转睛地盯着十座那根如何被自己吃下去。可能是心理作用，他总觉得自己洞口附近被细密的毛茬刮来刮去，痒而不得解。十座又盯紧了他的前列腺没完没了地撞，这下他真要爽到翻白眼，谁能想到他的三条愿望一晚上实现两个呢——只有一点糟糕，他快抱不住自己的腿了。

万里觉得自己好像射了一次，又似乎没有，他不知道，他眼白之外的部分从一开始就没翻回来过，神经更是老早就被过量快感冲坏掉了。他猛然发现后穴里的动静停了，手上的重量也卸掉不少，抬头一看，那个肌肉笨蛋正把万里的腿挪到自己臂弯上抬着，还去揉他血液循环不畅的手腕。就这一瞬间，万里突然觉得，什么疼痛、什么花样，一切都无所谓了。不是因为被十座揍疼了才记得，不是因为被他的话刺了才记得，更不是因为被他粗暴地上了才记得。这个人在他心里，始终是个呆板又温柔的傻子。

他听见十座在他耳边说，张嘴。然后他做了可能是自从他俩开始上床以来最恶劣的事：把十座的液体藏在舌头底下，做了个吞咽的假动作，然后凑过去和那个傻子接吻。

（兵头十座刷了三次牙之后）

“摄津万里，我他妈再也不会相信你了。希望你喜欢我冷冰冰公式化的床上表现。”

“你又不是没吃过我的，我天天吃，你也尝尝自己的什么味啊。而且要掰扯的话，你用我修眉刀剃下面了吧？”

“……是。”

”我操我刚才还用那把刀修了眉毛四舍五入我的美丽脸蛋和你的丑陋那啥间接接触了！好他妈恶心！”

”刚才直接接触不还是你要求的吗。”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”

……

“下次玩角色扮演吗，假装咱俩不认识之类的。”

“我才不会和不认识的人上床。”

“说了是角色扮演啊！不行算了，反正以你的演技只会很尴尬。”

“…演就演。别是什么强奸或者乱伦戏。”

“……”

“？？？很有必要一起填个床上口味调查表。”


	15. 午睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有非常多性相关情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP，男体怀孕，zw，失禁，双方非洁

万里睁开眼，一时间没法从梦里高空跌落的心悸中缓过来。五月底的太阳到了傍晚还很毒，透过朝西的窗子直打在他脸上。他按亮手机，有三条未读消息和一个未接电话，全是兵头的。估计是提醒他明天要去做孕30周的产检。真麻烦，他掀开凉被，艰难地翻到平躺，捧着小山一样的肚子放空脑袋。

自己是什么时候安定下来的呢？别人都说他该找个稳定伴侣的时候他一丁点也没动过心，等到大家都以为他要当一辈子花蝴蝶，他群发个消息说，以后别约我喝酒，我怀孕了。这新闻实在是太爆炸性，他至今还记得带兵头见朋友的时候解释到嗓子冒烟的感觉。对，我怀孕了，是这位的。不是，他真不是接盘侠，你别看他长得老实，实际心思可多了。诶你怎么就不信呢？我们真心相爱的，孩子上哪个小学都商量好了。

一般解释到这，万里就放弃了。爱信不信吧，他自己有时候也不信。在剧院等签售的时候碰见真爱，有多大可能性呢？他不过是和朋友打电话的时候抱怨两句节奏拖沓，就被排在后面的男人怼了。吵着吵着才发现俩人别的观点其实很接近，于是顺理成章地，情场高手摄津万里和刚认识的老实人从剧院聊到小酒馆又聊到了人家屋里。

本来这事顺利的话也就够得上无数起一夜情中的一件吧，但万万没想到，马有失蹄人有失手，他泡了个木头桩子。这位木头先生——后来万里从身份证上看见他叫兵头十座——把他拉到床上，然后打开投影仪，开始放今晚这场戏的电影版本。万里承认，他也挺想看的，但他想上床的愿望更强烈一些。一切都轻车熟路，无非是制造点不经意的身体接触，然后在浪漫的电影音乐中对视接吻。唯一的问题在于，万里扭过头去的时候，本应和他对视的那家伙像卡祖笛一样打着鼾。

万里应该穿好外套，帮睡着的屋主人关好电和门，然后打辆的士去别的夜场碰运气。但是他躺在那里，在蜷缩着沉睡的高大男人旁边，配着鼾声看完了一整部片子。雪白的天花板上打出The end的时候，他扭头去看睡得正香的人，心想，我也完了。

万里把视线聚焦到同一块天花板上，心跳似乎和当时一样快，但很可能是因为肚子里的那个。他不记得自己上一次出门而不是去医院是什么时候了。备产手册上写着，由于男性的生理结构特殊，胎儿稍微大一点之后就会压迫膀胱和前列腺，雄激素也会和孕激素一起上涨。孕傻的万里别说生理知识了，能记住每天吃的补剂就不错，只感觉每天都很想做爱，想要被狠狠捅穿。可是兵头总是不肯，只用手和嘴帮他。那家伙就是小心过头了，明明自己也硬得不行，每次都要解决个半天的。

暖黄色的日光爬到他的肚子上，小家伙动了动，对准他前列腺来了一胳膊肘子。万里叫唤了一声，手已经伸到睡袍下面，抚弄着微微渗出液体的乳头。他和兵头做爱的时候，那个人很少碰他的胸，只有怀孕之后有了泌乳的迹象，才偶尔关照两把。想象着对方的牙齿碾过自已的乳尖，手在胸肉上留下指痕，万里感觉自己的前面和后面都在流水，可能把新洗的小褥子都打湿了。卧床休息以来，他图方便没再穿过内裤，这可累坏了兵头，隔三差五就要洗一回满是水渍的褥垫。其实他心里很过意不去，但无奈肚子实在是太高了，平躺着看过去，也就能勉勉强强瞄见勃起阴茎的头部，知道手上撸的是自己的老二不是收衣服的塑胶棍。屁股下面的事，实在照管不过来。

万里的右手扶住棒身，左手垫到身子下面去够后穴。湿软的穴口淌着水，吃下一两根细弱的手指仿佛海葵吞噬小鱼，只让他额头的汗珠越聚越多。他学着兵头的直男手法，略微粗暴地揉弄着冠状沟和精孔，但对于腹部攒起的熊熊大火来说也是杯水车薪。孤立无援的手指终于找到了腺点，他狠狠地按下去，然后闭上眼睛等待大腿的抽搐和眼前的烟花平息。那一点的另一侧传来什么动静，似乎是孩子的拳头，正乐此不疲地锤着薄薄的宫壁。用穴道内的手指按下去，几乎能感觉到腺体对侧小小的鼓包。万里的眼角挂着高潮过后的泪水，右手握着的棒身已经消失在小丘般的孕肚后面，随着前列腺受到的刺激吐出温热的液体。

他无暇去想可怜的褥子，手指应和着锤击捣弄腺点，快感像海浪一般卷过他每个毛孔，留下细密的汗珠和他这条濒死的鱼。孩子的脚突然踢向了他的膀胱，万里从喉咙底发出小兽一样的低吼，随着最高的一层海浪失禁了。

万里抽出压麻的左手，试图把自己撑起来，但努力了半天也只有脖子离开了床面。他望着天花板，躺在自己的体液里掉眼泪。

当时不要孩子就好了。

没有孩子，就不会走两步路去厕所都会硬，就不会看得到爽不到，就不会因为翻身太沉被迫和兵头分床睡，就不会自慰到失禁。他们还年轻，还有很多少儿不宜的事情没来得及做；他还年轻，还没准备好带着泵奶器去上班、背着尿布袋去旅行。他还没准备好做爸爸。

高潮和哭泣双重夹击下嗡鸣的大脑隐约捕捉到了锁舌转动的声音。万里抓过凉被，把自己和床上的一滩从头顶到脚底盖住。隔着薄薄的被单，他模模糊糊看见卧室门口探进来一个脑袋。他在心里面大喊，快走开，我睡着了，离我远点。

“你醒了吗？”

……

“我买了加州卷和decaf咖啡，醒了可以吃。”

……都是敌人的阴谋。

“我能看到你褥子湿了。”

……一二三木头人，他绝对是在诈我。

脑袋突然从门框边消失，直接出现在没有被单滤镜的二十公分之外。

“怎么哭了？不舒服吗？还是又怕我丢下你跑了？”十座的声音里透着涩意，玩笑开得都像诉冤。

“想家了。”

“昨天你姐要和你视频你还直接给挂了。”

万里扭过头不肯再讲，手指紧紧攥住被单。十座见状，干脆从脚底掀到了头。看到那一滩黄黄白白之后，反而松了一口气。

“就这？床单被子又不用你洗。”

“你管着吗？我只是怀孕了，又不是植物人，都怪你这也不让那也不让，弄得我像个废物——”

“不许这么说。”

“那你说说我哪里不是？每天翻身是主要运动，动两下就像发情泰迪一样，从胃里面的到膀胱里面的最终都会出现在床单上。最可怕的是，我记不住东西了。你知道育婴班第一课襁褓的包法我看了五遍还没学会吗？我还不会抱孩子，不会给孩子拍嗝，不会用泵奶器……我不想生了，我真的不想生了……”

十座突然扳过他的脸，那双金黄色的眼睛直直盯着他。“摄津，别慌，你会成为很好的爸爸。不会的，我们可以一起学。有什么不舒服，就和我说，我想办法。”

这些话好土啊，万里想，但他忍不住笑了起来。这可能是这根木头说过的第二好听的话了吧，第一名是，“我想和你交往”。

“那我就说一条，以后给我弄的时候能不能上点强度啊？你那手劲以为没吃饭呢。”

“……先洗澡换床单。”

“我知道我现在忘性大，不许诓我，不然以后我俩混合双打你。”

“知道了，你也太沉了吧天天在家吃几吨零食啊？”

“不是有本事你自己怀一个看看？我不吃你孩子能长吗？而且那一冰箱甜品至少一半我没见着就飞了啊。”

“……洗头呢，别说话了，喝一嘴水又要闹。”


	16. 谁的人生纪录片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有角色死亡和性相关情节

兵头十座感到自己最近在偷窥他的室友兼男友，摄津万里。不，这样说不对，他并没有偷偷摸摸，也没有满脑子下流幻想，他只是很直白地看着万里干这干那。他觉得自己像那种动物纪录片里的拟态摄影机，只不过拍摄的主角是，那个摄津万里。

十座看着他醒来。其实万里睡觉并不沉，平时的鼾声和磨牙声都够让他翻小半宿的身，但早上要排练的时候又总叫不醒。有时候十座都怀疑他是故意磨人，怎么可能在睡梦中那么精准一把抱住他的腰，甚至把他也拖上床，导致总会发生点更耽误排练的什么。经验多了之后，十座坚决摒弃叫弟弟起床那种温柔做法，直接把被子掀走。那个人会先像饭团一样在蜷缩着在床上滚几圈，在冻到不得不起的时候，才眯着眼睛朝着兵头的方向挥两拳，再狠狠嗑他的嘴唇。像冬眠出洞的蛇，而他是被骗爱骗血偶尔还骗精的可怜农夫。

他看着万里逃课去河岸边躺着。他常拉着自己这么干，被发现了就对大人们美其名曰思考人生理想，对十座却说，他每次心烦的时候就来这里。万里自己躺在草坪上的时候几乎是面无表情的，仿佛真的就是在看什么云，而不是在心里偷偷揪花瓣数兵头喜不喜欢自己。十座想起来，他俩第一次接吻也是在这片脏了吧唧的地方。那天万里很反常，带刺不带刺的话都没几句，躺着半天不动，十座都以为他已经睡着了，扭头看见一张毫无表情的扑克脸。他真好看，这四个字黑体加粗在十座脑袋里开始滚动播放。虽然不是说他平时嬉皮笑脸或者呲牙咧嘴的样子不好看，但一点表情都没有的摄津万里，问问无数平行宇宙里的哪个兵头十座能拒绝。于是他理所当然地凑过去了，趁着对方还在状况外，十座尝到了草汁和咖啡的味道。他最不喜欢的苦味出现在这张他最喜欢的嘴里，却怎么回想都是甜的。

十座看着他洗澡。那家伙说，洗澡的时候不能浪费时间，于是每次都把手机摆在高处的置物架上，一边洗一边看游戏视频。十座开始对他这个习惯没什么好感，要洗就好好洗要看就出去好好看。但之前他回家住的时候晚上和摄津视频，聊到一半那人说要赶紧去洗澡不然会打扫浴室。十座作为学乖了的金牌男友，当然是等着脾气难搞的万里先挂，对面却一直没反应。等画面再出来，背景就是浴室了。对面的大脸贴得很近，说，你想看我洗澡吗。你，想看，我洗澡，吗。十座被这简单的七个字劈得失语，对面却干脆不管他，放好手机就直接开始骚，脱衣过程去club里演绝对能赚一裤裆零钱。十座觉得这样不好，但十座的鸡鸡抬着头说这样很好它很可以。于是他不出声，锁好房门，偷偷在镜头外面把裤子脱了，但他知道自己的脸红瞒不过万里，因为那家伙正在一边洗头一边笑得很贱。十座惊叹于现在手机前置摄像头的像素，因为他连昏暗灯光下对面挺起的乳尖都看得一清二楚。他也惊叹于自己面对万里低下的自控力，那人一声呻吟一个媚眼都让他快失智，何况对着镜头故意的弯腰扭胯。理所当然地，洗澡直播演变成了视频性爱，就像十座回去之后的每次共浴都会变成淋着水做爱一样。回去之后，十座加固了浴室的置物架，万里以为是为了让他看视频，而十座用行动告诉他，实际是为了让他俩就着视频背景音干别的。

十座看着他吹头发。万里脸上贴着面膜，单手举着吹风机胡乱晃动，另一只手狂戳手机屏幕。有几绺的发尖绞进吹风机扇叶里，他一边呲牙咧嘴，一边最大程度地避免在敷面膜的时候呲牙咧嘴，一边不肯放开手头的游戏排位。十座觉得这是他能找到的最搞笑的摄津万里人生片段：一个精致男孩敷着面膜熬夜，一个花无数时间金钱打理头发的人让吹风机像割草机一样啃自己的发尾，一个仅次于至的游戏奴合着眼打排位。好在他还是对摄津有爱的，一般他不会站在旁边看到整顶妹妹头都被绞进去才去帮他。或许还有一半是因为，开了很足的暖风、手指按到万里头皮上的时候，那人会不自觉发出小猫一样的呼噜。

十座看着他入睡。一般来说，万里会躺在床上玩很久手机，很多时候就是这样玩着睡着的，直到第二天早上起来才对着12%的红格电池大呼小叫，甚至埋怨兵头不帮他充电。但是公演期间，万里会变得非常、非常、非常在意自己的作息。他会乖乖吃褪黑素，戴好耳塞，设好几个超级大声的闹钟，然后把手机一角压在额头下面，仿佛这样可以增加起床成功的概率。十座想，全是心理作用，他可没见过万里的起床有两种版本。但他还是会帮对方倒好温水拿好耳塞，在早上容忍他吵醒房间里除了自己之外每一只生物的闹钟，然后，掐着时间让他尽可能多睡几分钟才去掀被子。

他看着万里去拿刚出炉的龟吉馒头。真不明白他怎么突然在这种事上也要争，十座只能安慰自己，或许他在努力爱屋及乌。但万里用苦大仇深的神情盯着那粉色的小东西，还冒着白白的蒸汽就要往肚子里吞，结果当然是咬了一口就烫出了眼泪。他又去拉冰箱门，门里最显眼的地方摆着一排冰咖啡一排冰可乐，他却一样也不拿，盯着冰箱里看了足足两分钟才摔上门。他抓着馒头，脸埋在臂弯里，洇湿了一大片茄子紫的夹克衫。臣放下锅碗瓢盆过来拍万里的背，万里打着哭嗝说，我们没有草莓牛奶了。

他看着万里到至先生房间打游戏。今晚的RPG自带剧情杀，陪伴玩家度过新手期的搭档NPC在新章剧情开头，一张过场CG人就没了。万里不服气，咬着牙Save&Load七八遍，十座和至也不得不陪他反复看万弹穿心。至急了，叫他别磨蹭，又不能像昨日方舟里那样凭手速拯救皇天马空降兵，这个NPC就是要死的。万里捏着手柄没动，十座却发现他脸上多了两道水痕。打个游戏也哭，这家伙什么时候成小哭包了。至察觉不对，连忙补救说，好吧，今天实在不该玩这个，是我的错。万里扭头恶狠狠瞪着他，放你的屁，你才要死，你和你满屋子二进制男人女人都要死，说完还不忘抓过痛毯狠狠擤鼻涕。至不忍再看，表示这次算了，但有下次的话就要刷他的黑卡搬空商店。万里脸埋在手里呜咽，你不过是失去了一个老婆的毯子，我可是……他可是……

他看着万里揣着手机鬼鬼祟祟溜进厕所。凭同为17岁健康男性的直觉，十座知道他肯定是去看些不健康内容以及做些少儿不宜的事情。果然，万里坐在马桶盖上翻手机相册，满屏的腹肌背肌肱三头肌。十座心里有些说不出的滋味。知道万里对自己这种类型有感觉，知道万里对这个类型里除了自己之外的别人也会有感觉，他该高兴还是该难过？等等，这个手臂上熟悉的痣，这件熟悉的背心，这条熟悉的裤腰，这些都是，万里偷偷拍下来的十座。现在他不知道该欢喜还是该生气了，但本来应该做不宜事项的那个人正看着他不太对称的腹肌簌簌掉眼泪。这也太夸张了吧，十座想，不就是腹肌天生不是那么好看嘛。算了，还是给他擦擦，免得被谁看到了没法解释。

十座伸手去碰万里的脸颊，却没得到任何反应。他又喊了几下，却发现没有声音发出来。

为什么呢？为什么喊不出声，为什么摸不到他，为什么他一直没发现自己在看？是拍摄吗？是做梦吗？但是梦有这么长、这么真吗？

伸着手太累了，想这些太累了，十座感觉一阵头痛，他真应该赶紧睡一觉。可是，万里还在哭呢。虽然是想着自己才哭的，但毕竟不是被自己做哭的，总归有点在意。他想，给他看看镜子里自己哭相有多丑，或许就好了。十座凑到梳妆镜前面，正打算敲墙吸引对方注意力，却发现镜子里的自己有点怪。

血，满头满脸的血，外加t恤腹部洇得看不出本来白色的铁锈红。

十座忽然记起来，他不是做梦或有了超能力，他大概可能是死掉了。之前一个不知道哪路自封的兵头十座亲卫队队长往他鞋柜里塞纸条，说有小道消息是隔壁镇的混混要来寻仇，找花咲的摄津，劝他和那些人合纵连横搞掉那个妹妹头。十座第一反应是，都不知道我和摄津谈恋爱还敢叫亲卫队队长，按剧团粉丝的话说，“真素big胆”。然后才想到，寻仇啊，找那个精瘦得像鳕鱼条、早晨连床都起不来还会因为男朋友帮忙吹头发太舒服而呼噜噜的摄津。绝对不行。他想来想去只有一种方案，先自己看看场面，小的就地解决，大的喊左京爸爸，总之主人公绝对不能出现就是了。于是他发消息让万里翘课去河边老地方，自己跑去花咲。十座没想到的是，对方有刀，有指虎，有铁棍，有很多人。他当然不想正面冲突，紧急给左京发了定位，却还是没能周旋到人来。他想，自己还是太单纯，真不是块做不良的料。可是一个乱蓬蓬汗津津的人影突然扑到他身边，眼眶通红通红，身上还沾着来不及抖掉的草叶，满载着荷尔蒙的气息。

其实还好啦，十座想，他开始擅长演戏，开始擅长做男朋友，开始拥有性生活，还成功保护了这个打架比自己菜很多的人。前途是光明的，眼前人是可爱的。可能是肾上腺素作用，但如果不是场合和身体不允许，他真的希望立刻马上和自己的小男友亲热。他喜欢没睡醒的万里，逃课的万里，湿漉漉的万里，虚假精致的万里，气急败坏的万里，很少安静的万里。他很爱床上性感的万里，言不由衷的万里，偶尔会哭的万里，超级在意他的万里。虽然不讨厌，但他不想看到每天都很伤心的万里，还有只能想着他自慰的万里。

所有的万里突然在十座的脑海里旋转起来，搅得他头痛欲裂。眼前有了些额外的光感，身上也感觉沉甸甸的，但还只是混沌。手指似乎能动，他便将全部的精神力放在一个指尖，大约成功了，或者是他手边的什么东西突然活了。十座努力张开眼皮，强光刺得他忍不住偏头，却朦朦胧胧对上一双和那天傍晚一样的通红眼睛。那双眼睛语言能力极强，在表达情感的同时向他抛出了一大堆问题，脑子还钝钝的他什么都没来得及抓住，只好弯起自己的三白眼来笑。红眼眶的狐狸倒了水给他润嗓子，压了好久眼泪才带着哭腔说，笨蛋兵头，你笑什么。他心里想的是我爱你，话到嘴边拐成了我梦见高兴的事情。什么事？不，不是和你结婚也不是和你上床，那些事情不需要梦。是你因为我死掉哭了一天一夜。


	17. Till death do us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有少量性相关情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点病的哦哦西秋二，有年下私设

【這裡是異邦電視台，下面插播一條重要消息。近日，被列為頂級機密的生命實驗室再次發生爆炸，負責人多姆博士與他的助手約翰不知所蹤。警方在調查現場时發現了兩人的「黑匣子」，也就是每個人從出生開始隨身配戴的記憶存儲器，下面請看裡面存儲的最後幾段內容：】

\--

9月9日 约翰

今天是多姆的生日。

和之前的每一年一样，他完全不记得。即使我提醒他，他也只会叫我把那些奶油味压缩饼干拿去自己吃，然后再三强调不要送给他螺母树或者铁皮小狗之类脏兮兮的破手工。可是它们明明就在多姆的床头柜上摆着，亮闪闪的银色表面映出我们汗湿的脸。多姆教我的第一件事是如何帮他抓人，第二件事是，如何帮他疏解压力。他工作的时候很沉默，但在床上，他的声音能把昏迷的实验体吵醒。多姆总是问我“喜欢吗”，我不知道该怎么回答，只能更深、更深地埋到他身体里，让自己背上留下四对弯弯的指甲印。我回到自己的睡袋里思考答案，想来想去只觉得，这个问题不能成为问题。“约翰不喜欢多姆”是不可能事件，“多姆不喜欢约翰”才是概率事件。或许多姆错了，我才是该问这个问题的人。但多姆不会犯错，只可能是我没有领会他的精神。

他一直很难懂，就像今天，我一早就把生日蜡烛插在咖啡味道的营养剂里放到他桌上，但他到现在还一个字都没对我说过——都没有骂我用消耗氧气的垃圾毁了他的饭。他可能根本就没有吃一口东西，这很不好。我去到他的办公室，营养剂一口没动，树枝形状的蜡烛烧化了一小截，像熔在一起的铁链。多姆的脸埋在臂弯里，屏幕上的实验资料发着冰冷的蓝光。我很不想让他这样度过自己的生日，但睡着的他看起来才是活着的。多姆的后背微微起伏着，让我想起他放给我的古旧视频里，白色的絮状物舒缓又蓬勃地飘来飘去。我问他，这是什么新品种的沙尘暴吗。多姆说，它们是种子，是树的一段有无限可能的生命。

我把多姆抱起来，他比那些飘絮还要轻。他的太多段生命给了实验室和计划书，给了来来去去的实验体，给了我所看不到的人和世界。我不知道该为他留给自己太少而难过，还是该为我从未分得哪怕一小片而难过。走到卧室门口，怀里的人挣动起来。我顺从地把他放下，站在墙角等一条新指示。多姆的声音很哑，他说，你进来吧。

我没办法对自己撒谎说，这不是我最期待的任务。我的手脚比脑子更快，和往常一样把他按在深色床单上，粗暴得像是去捉实验体的做法。多姆的白大褂和绿色无菌服层层打开，露出瘦白的身体和青绿的血管，像一朵真正的花。在我抱住他的瞬间，多姆很轻很轻地问，喜欢我吗。我的心底突然涌出一个无比古怪的念头：我全心全意地希望他在这一刻死去。就是现在，他惨白的脸上黏着不正常的红晕，双腿颤抖着，嵌着暗绿血管的胸膛剧烈起伏，夹杂着太多大喘气询问我——他的助手、他的狗、他的创造物——是否眷恋他。只在这一瞬间，没有工作，没有不听话的实验体，没有拯救世界，只有我。

\--

9月18日 多姆

今天久违地下了雨。

当然，现在的下雨远远不止是降水而已，听听外墙上飞沙走石的声音就知道。我没什么可担心的，政府大楼塌了我的实验室也不会塌。零之后的新实验终于步入正轨，今天倒是难得清闲——咖啡味营养剂怎么没有了？唉，约翰那家伙就只会做吩咐给他的事。等回来让他去买一趟，或许今晚也可以叫他来房间里，毕竟上一次还是在他非要给我过生日那天。真是个傻子。不过，他今天手脚也太慢了点。取个样品而已，怎么大半夜了还没取完？

走廊里传来一声闷响。我疑心有人闯入，揣了枪去看，却只看到我浑身是血的小狗。他的前发全黏在额头上，灰灰黄黄的作战服已经看不出本来的颜色，只有腹部是一大团湿润的红。那双手还紧紧攥住试剂盒，我用了十分力气都没有拔出来。于是我去摸他烧得通红的脸颊，像初次见到他那晚一样，用各种方式哄他听话。他还像当年那样乖巧，唯一不同的是，我听到他喊我的名字。

我想，或许让他这样死去也不错，这半段生命从我开始到我结束，多么完满的以我为圆心的轮回。但约翰通红的青年的脸与多年前那张稚气未脱的脸重叠在一起向我吼叫，说这都是假的，是你这个骗子一厢情愿，你从来没给过我生命，当然更没给我任何感情。

我没法为自己开脱，只能帮他清创包扎，帮他洗澡换衣，把他拖到我的床上掖好被角。约翰睡得很不安稳，在厚厚的被子里缩成一团，眉头拧得像他最爱的毛毛虫软糖。忘了在哪篇文章里读过，这是缺乏安全感的表现。我去拉他藏在被子里的手，和着他的鼾声和风雨声在床边打盹。梦里有一座墓碑，上面刻着我俩的名字。

\--

9月27日 约翰

他又是一整天没从房间里出来了。

自从我被反政府武装袭击之后，多姆就一直在忙。我并不知道他在忙什么，只知道自己的任务一下少了很多。在实验室呆着的日子很平淡，做完必要的康复练习，我常常会去沃尔夫和零炸毁的那间屋子，然后幻想，假如我们当时死在那场爆炸里。别人会怎么说呢？多姆和约翰，还是多姆和他的初代实验体？似乎没什么所谓，总之是我们的残骸混在一起变成尘灰，滋润这片荒芜的土地。

我意识到自己最近总在幻想死亡。这对于一个打手来说极其危险，在最要紧的关头，你没办法控制身体的自毁倾向。或许我就是这样才没能躲过那颗子弹。我幻想自己的血沾满多姆的白大褂，幻想自己的身体在他怀里冷却，幻想他的眼泪滴到我紧闭的眼睑上。但是我不能丢下多姆一个人——外面的世界可不好应付，他的实验室也称不上固若金汤。我向着心里那处留着一盏灯的门廊手足并用，把最后的决定权留给我的造物主。

呼叫铃难得响了一声。我站起身，把自己收拾成能够出任务的样子，朝着门扉紧闭的办公室走去。

\--

9月27日 多姆

今天是约翰的生日。

或者说，我只能当作是今天，因为我并不知道他真正的生日。很多年前的这一天，在我刚刚开始做研究，这套种子实验才刚有点头绪的时候，我捡到了他。这个半大小子完全不记得自己的过去，看到玻璃缸里那些实验体，还以为自己和他们一样。我应该解释的，我应该把他送去收容所，可他实在太完美了。曲线流畅的躯干，棱角分明的脸，白纸一样的心智，我要留下他，我要让他变成我的。我给他名字，给他吃穿，教他只有在我这里才有用的本领，把他牵在一个不远不近又独一无二的位置。

我们可以这样过上很久很久，多姆和约翰，科学家和助手，做着探求终极奥秘的实验，直到荒漠又变成森林也说不定。然后零和沃尔夫来放了个烟花，约翰肚子上带个血洞回来，我才意识到，我和他都是人，人是会死的。上古流传下来的婚礼誓词有一句什么来着，“直到死亡把我们分开”。

我当然没傻到去研究什么长生不老的办法，一起死掉反而更简便些。也更符合我幽暗的梦想。上吊太丑，流血太慢，服毒和活埋太污染环境，都不是我的风格。那两个人很有灵气，爆炸，艺术就是爆炸，科学也是爆炸——你知道吗，二十世纪的人就会精确安置炸药好让一栋楼直挺挺地塌下去。于是我设计出一场烟火秀，主角是我、我的约翰和我的种子们。或许活着的人还能得到点好处，真是天才。

把他叫来之后，我发现自己忘了考虑一个重要的问题——要怎么跟约翰解释。我固然可以说，你去把那边的气罐点着，他肯定会照做，但这种毫无神圣感的台词不能出现在我的谢幕大戏里。我也不想走搞笑的风格，什么“我们做个实验，顺便一起下地狱”之类的。我的生命——我们的生命是正剧，我这样想着，对他讲完了所有当年就该讲的事情。

然后该怎么做呢？我突然后悔自己在这里搞什么即兴，因为现在能想到的所有走向都绕不开一句“你有权利离开”。出乎意料的是，约翰小心翼翼地用手心贴上我的脸，然后说，他永远是我的。

太好了。那我们一起下地狱吧。

那你的种子怎么办？

会成为我们有无数段可能的生命。

他牵起我的手，举枪瞄准。在爆炸的热浪吻上我们之前，我的嘴唇贴住他的。

【現場照片顯示，雨後的實驗室遺跡上出現了疑似種子發芽的痕跡。這場爆炸是否也是兩人的最後一次生命實驗呢？我們可能永遠不會知道。】


	18. 你不知道我曾经多羡慕吃冰淇淋不会头痛的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有一miumiu性相关情节，看完可能会轻微胃痛

1

摄津万里对兵头十座说了得有一万次，你不知道我有多羡慕吃冰淇淋不会头痛的人。只有百分之三十的人可以做到哎，真正的神技。

十座就很摸不着头脑。羡慕不也应该是爱吃冰淇淋的羡慕吗，他凑什么热闹。

然后万里就会很欠地说，当然是为了迅速把你囤在宿舍的大桶小桶都吃掉啊！

2

摄津万里第一万零一次玩这个梗的时候，兵头十座说：行，你快点去吃，正好我下个月搬出去，以后这梗没得玩了。

万里不用多问，搬去哪和谁住以后还囤不囤冰淇淋，万里什么都知道。当时对面这人发消息给他，我要求婚，帮我出出主意。问题是，他俩就头对头躺在宿舍二层床上，谁少喘了一口气都听得出来。他忍了又忍，眼睛盯住天花板说，你他妈害羞个屁，有嘴不会直说还发什么短信。浪费感情。

我不是怕你睡了，你就说帮不帮忙吧。

我不帮你就不求了吗？赶紧闭嘴睡觉，明天起来再说。

听见熟悉的呼噜声之后，万里摸黑爬下床，到厨房挖出一大盒草莓冰淇淋，揪掉写着“十座”的名字贴，借着微弱的冰箱灯大口吃起来。牙痛，胃痛，头痛，眼泪掉进桶里，草莓盐水冰淇淋。

3

万里反思过很多次，这种代偿行为非常病态，他不过是暂时没什么起色的单相思而已，没必要，真没必要。

他的自救方法是，去找这种“反冰淇淋人格”的源头。很可能要怪当年做了高校跟踪挑衅狂。挑衅的对象今天一句“没心思跟你打”，转身又有闲情逸致顶着暴晒天气在冰店门口排队；明天一句“没空跟你打”，扭头上便利店拎了个八喜桶，坐公园里吃了半个多小时。

当年自己那种狗屎人确实不如冰淇淋，他现在承认。但你不能对着狗屎人当面讲他是狗屎，狗屎人没办法一下子接受自己是狗屎的事实好吗，出大问题。

狗屎人本来可以很快乐，都是兵头害了我。

4

当然也有可能要怪去动物园那天。本来他俩还没有熟到现在这样可以互帮互骂的地步，但是十座要吃动物园限定双球，他要帮忙带姐姐家孩子，也就凑合了。

那天真是热死，摄津家外甥还莫名特别粘十座，一会儿要背一会要骑脖子。十座出了一后背的汗，为了两球冰淇淋，还有力气哄好娃再去排队买。

万里在热得想自杀的间隙思考：这是什么精神？傻逼吃货精神。

好消息是，傻逼吃货也帮他买了一支。坏消息是，他脑子已经过热保护了，嘴凭本能一口吞下去，太阳穴里头凿子锤子电钻齐开工，好不痛快。

万里捂着脑袋以为自己已经自杀成功的时候，十座在用很鉴赏家也很科学的方法吃他的双球甜筒。换句话说，就是用很多的舌头和很少的牙齿。不会牙神经痛，不会头痛，完美。

万里觉得很搞笑，他想嘲讽那家伙吃得太色情，但是没说出来。不是因为怕挨打，十座加上一个人肉沙包，不可能打得着他。是因为真的很色情。真的很色情就没什么说的意义了。万里觉得，当你嘲讽一个动作色情的时候，它应当看起来非常色情但实际上并不具备色情的功能。你不能一边对着它浮想联翩一边说，哇你吃东西这样啊也太tm搞笑了。就是不能。

回宿舍的电车上，十座睡着的时候，万里在备忘录里写：你不能先头疼，然后再看很色情的东西。那些玩意会钉进你的太阳穴，你脏了。

怀里的小外甥看看他的手机屏幕，又看看他，小小的眼睛大大的问号。他抱住孩子，心想，天呐，希望你永远不要懂。

5

有时候万里也恨自己，怎么就跟兵头十座当了这么多年朋友。快逃啊，不敢追还不敢跑吗，你是什么怂货。

你会因为怕头痛就忍住不吃冰淇淋吗？不会。

所以和十座练台词到一半，对方突然去厨房摸出一个小盒子说“我喜欢你很久了请和我交往”的时候，万里的第一反应也不是逃跑，而是接过来吃了一口。好冰啊，舌头都冻直了，发不出音。

怎么样？单独排练的时候和她说会不会太奇怪？这款味道合适吗？

万里后知后觉，还好刚才舌头不利索，不然麻烦大了。然后他操着不太利索的舌头开骂：你他妈神经病，闲得没事找我练个屁啊？我又不是她肚子里的蛔虫。

你不是妇女之友嘛。

他心想，你还是我朋友呢，也没见你明白我想的啥啊。

但他还是老老实实说，别送冰的，人家要是吃不了很尴尬。想了想，又补了一句，最好就别送吃的。

那……你觉得送什么好？待会跟我去商场，帮我挑一下？

今天摄津万里在备忘录里写的是，以后，永远，不要，再帮，那混蛋，的忙。

6

其实万里那个备忘录就只是拿来随手瞎记，根本没有备忘功能。于是十座问他能不能搞单身派对、能不能帮他挑西装、能不能当伴郎的时候，他说，行、行、行，你吵死了。

伴郎忙得很，不会有时间在婚礼现场吃香草盐水冰淇淋的。

他确实没有，他在努力思考要不要把写好的信塞给新郎。一方面，给人写东西又偷偷塞人包里这种行为对摄津万里来说非常OOC。但是，他喜欢兵头十座喜欢了这么多年这件事本身就挺OO他17岁的C。

并且这东西也根本不像一封能读通的信——

混蛋玩意兵头十座：

你现在最好别是在身体力行地诠释“见色忘友”四个字，蜜月归蜜月，该帮我带的海外限定敢漏一件，我保证骂你一个月不带重样的。不过也对，您已婚人士了，以后一礼拜能不能来排练一回还说不准呢，当然不怕我这十万八千里之外的组长念经。真这样的话，再您妈的见，往包里箱子里可劲塞甜掉牙的吃的吧，I DONT CARE。

你知道为什么我总说羡慕吃冰淇淋不会头痛的人？你可能也不care，但无所谓，我写了，你就只能看着。吃冰淇淋不会头痛也就相当于吃鸡蛋永远双黄，吃西瓜永远没籽，和你做朋友但不会喜欢上你。比百分之三十要低多了吧。简直是那谁抽SSR的概率。

就这么一说，你以后吃冰吃到太阳穴抽搐只想自挖双目的时候，可千万别想起我。

新婚快乐，傻逼。

莫名其妙。

7

好在最后，这堆乱七八糟并没有拿给兵头十座看见。

万里选择拍拍他的肩膀，挑了一句跟十座讲。他说，新婚快乐，傻逼。

兵头十座又很摸不着头脑。但是他很有礼貌，他说：谢谢，单身快乐，傻逼。

然后摄津万里决定，他可以不再羡慕吃冰淇淋不会头痛的人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱他俩，文中过激词汇皆为角色角度暴言  
> 写刀片就是眼睁睁看着小行星撞地球


End file.
